Child of the Ancients
by bricann
Summary: Hiccup's twin sister isn't as she seems. She has a secret unlike any other that she has refused to tell even him; A secret that is dangerous even to her; A secret that is dangerous to her homes. But a secret is revealed to one, it is eventually revealed to all. And her heart is trapped between two worlds. But will she even survive to make her choice? Will it be: dragons or humans?
1. A Not-So-Simple Raid

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ITS FRANCHISE! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 1: A Not-So-Simple Raid

Jayla's POV

Hiccup and I were sitting at the table. I was drawing a dragon that was pure white and was shaped in a way that no Viking had ever seen before. Beside it was a girl. She had a black colored leather skirt with brown pants underneath it. She wore a blue shirt with a white fur coat from a snow fox. Her hair was brown with white tips at the ends. The girl was sitting against the dragon staring out at the sun.

"Hey, Jayla," Hiccup called.

"What?" I answered still working on my drawing.

"What are you drawing?" he asked.

"Nothing at all," I answered.

Hiccup looked and went wide eyed. "Jayla, what in the name…?! Jayla, Dad would banish you from Berk if he saw this!"

"No, he wouldn't. He would be infuriated to the realm of the gods, but he wouldn't banish me," I responded blandly. "Besides, I'll hide it with the others."

"Others?" he questioned.

"Others," I replied by repeating.

"Why are you even drawing that? What is that dragon?" Hiccup asked.

"Just a dragon I made up," I lied. "And why I'm drawing it? I don't really know, it feels right."

Well, yeah, it felt right! Don't give me any weird looks. Hiccup didn't know something about me that was bigger than he would ever believe. I could never own up the courage to tell him the truth about me. But that was the only one of the rare secrets I had kept from him as we told each other pretty much everything. I discovered the truth about myself when I was only a baby. I was lucky I wasn't in the village when I did. I would've been slaughtered by my very own father.

I had come back to Berk at the urging of my mother - well, adoptive mother - when I was eight. Just like me, she believed peace was possible. I only hoped we were right and this attempt we started seven years ago wouldn't end in my death. That wouldn't be good.

"Okay, but why not draw a bird or something? Something more - I don't know - not getting your head chopped off worthy," Hiccup asked.

"Reasons," I answered.

Hiccup sighed. _'I'm never going to get anything out of her,'_ he thought.

The only reason I knew that was because I was a telepath thanks to my big secret. I could also feel what dragons feel. Their pain, their happiness, everything. So I didn't really like dragon attacks and battles.

Especially since… No, no, no! You'll find out later!

 _Anyway_ … I felt so bad feeling the pain my fellow Vikings gave to the dragons. I've only kept my secret from Hiccup for both mine and his safety. Why? Because I don't want him telling the entire village.

But only those around and I knew of what happened that day. And I knew because she sent me back when I was eight. Not even Hiccup knew. I wanted to tell Hiccup; but every time I tried, words wouldn't come out and I would walk away just as quickly as I called to talk to him. I knew he had to learn soon, though.

A huge explosion was heard from outside and we rushed to the door. Both of us thinking one thing, _'Dragons.'_ Hiccup yanked it open only to slam it closed before a dragon called a Monstrous Nightmare burned us. Instead, it burned the outside of the door.

"Next time, Hiccup, slow down. We don't want to fry," I scolded him.

"Just chill, Jayla. You always get so uptight during dragon attacks. Why again?" Hiccup answered.

"Not now. We have to go help Gobber in the forge," I responded.

He gave me a quick look before nodding and we took off. We ran from the house, both of us heading in the direction of the forge. As we ran, people yelled at us to get inside.

An explosion forced me to stumble, as Hiccup fell on his back. I smiled at him being his clumsy self. Of course, when another Viking fell on top of him and yelled a battle cry before cheerfully saying, "Morning!" I couldn't hold back a few fits of laughter.

Hiccup got back on his feet, grumbling as he brushed dirt off himself. "It's not funny," he mumbled.

"You're right, it's hilarious," I responded. He looked at me with a slight glare.

I smiled at him as we ran through the streets again. I saw a dragon blowing fire at the path we're about to cross, and I barely had time to slow myself down. "Hiccup!" I screamed. I reached out and pulled him back.

A man followed me in grabbing him and then pulled both me and Hiccup by the shirt. That's when I realized, the Viking that saved my brother's life is the chief of the tribe.

"What are they doing-? What are you doing out again? Get back inside!" he yelled at us shoving my brother towards the blacksmith.

The chief's name is Stoick the Vast, by the way, and he is the best dragon slayer around. They say when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders. Do I believe it? Of course, I do. Which was another reason why I kept my secret a secret.

I followed Hiccup through the town, dodging the huge torches being hoisted. We arrived at the blacksmith, both of us putting on our aprons.

"Good to see you! Thought you two had been carried off," the blacksmith said, hammering a sword against the anvil. His blond, braided mustache whipped around as he turned to grin at us. That's Gobber, by the way.

"Us? No. We're _way_ too Viking-like for the dragons," Hiccup rolled his eyes as he picked up a heavy hammer and put it on the wall.

"Well, they need a few toothpicks, don't they?" Gobber responded.

I rolled my eyes, getting the forge started. Gobber's got interchangeable hands because he had lost one of his hands to a dragon, so he switches out from various tools and attitude. We've both been apprentices since we were little kids, Hiccup being younger than me. And in fact, we had our own room for our own projects in the back of the forge.

I ran over to the counter as the fighters dropped broken weapons on it.

"Snotlout! Fishlegs! Get that fire over there!" a young female voice called through the sounds of battle.

Five teenagers run to the well, carting buckets. A large, blond kid, named Fishlegs, ran first. He was sort of a cross between a Viking and a toddler. He was the expert on dragons; you needed information on a dragon, you went to him. Rumor had it he had read the Book of Dragons 127 times in his life. Most Vikings only read it two or three times in theirs.

Snotlout, a dark haired boy, probably the closest to being a Viking, ran after him. He was a sexist pig who was rude to everyone, hit on his friend Astrid all the time, and was unfortunately my cousin. He was a bully to me and my brother despite our relations. Of course, Snotlout always wanted to prove that he deserved to become chief instead of me or Hiccup so that made it worse. Not that I wanted to be anywhere near chief. I had my own leading duties.

The twins came next. They were honestly nothing like us. Mainly because they liked to hurt each other instead of protect each other. However, if anyone else hurt the other twin, just take my advice and leave the area. Tuffnut was the male half, as sexist as Snotlout, as blond as his twin, but a little bit more cowardly under pressure, unlike his twin. Ruffnut was the female half, usually there to knock her brother right back to his senses, and was braver under pressure.

Last but not least was Astrid. To me, she was a huge jerk, conceited, and self-centered; but to my brother, she was perfect. Well, almost. She was the best fighter, best speaker, best strategist, and best looking. She was the prodigy of Berk, everyone's favorite teen. I was not under her spell though. But sometimes I had to wonder if I was missing something.

Hiccup came to my side. He looked around, not seeing Gobber, and got ready to jump over the counter. I didn't want him to get into trouble and just as I was about to pull him back, Gobber's hook pulled on the back of his shirt.

"Oh, c'mon! I'll go out there for two minutes, I'll kill a dragon, and our lives will get infinitely better!" Hiccup complained and complained, being carried by Gobber to where Hiccup was adjusting a shield. He set it down, knowing we were about to get a lecture from Gobber. "And why were you about to pull me back?" he asked me.

"Unlike you, Jayla knows when to try things and when not to. Hiccup, you can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!" He picked up a bola, which was instantly snatched by a nearby Viking and thrown at a dragon.

"Okay... but this will throw it for us!" Hiccup ran to the bola launcher we had invented. He patted it, causing it to go off. I dodge out of the way, which lead to another Viking being knocked in the head with it. "Minor calibration issue."

"Listen, both of you. If you want to go out there, you have to stop all of… this," he said. He moves his hands up and down, gesturing to us as a whole.

"But you just gestured to all of us," I say, raising an eyebrow. I was actually slightly offended.

"Exactly!" Gobber said. "Stop being all of you."

" _Oh_ ," my brother said giving slight nods and acting as if he understood.

" _Oh_." Gobber nodded, mimicking Hiccup.

"You, sir, are playing a very dangerous game! To keep this much raw Vikingness contained?" Hiccup flexes, or attempts too due to his lack of muscles. I rolled my eyes. "There will be consequences!"

"I'll take my chances," Gobber says in a flat voice. "Sword. Sharpen. Now." He tossed Hiccup a sword before turning to me. "And you, fix these shields."

Hiccup went to the grindstone to sharpen the sword he was given, while I went to the counter to fix the shield.

Someday, we'll get out there. Because on the island of Berk, killing a dragon is everything. But I can't tell you how much I wished that would change.

A Deadly Nadder head is sure to at least get us noticed and give us some much needed practice. Gronkles are tough. Taking down one of those is sure to make us popular. Hideous Zipplebacks? Two heads. Twice the status.

Then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go for those. They have this nasty habit of lighting themselves on fire. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw one flame up and a hammer smashing its head. Probably Stoick's.

But then, there's the dragon that no one has ever seen. A whistle sound pierced the night air and alerted everybody of its presence.

"Night Fury!" a voice rang.

"Get down!" another called.

Everyone hit the deck as the tower the Monstrous Nightmare was on explodes with blue flame. The man who fought the Nightmare leapt down from the now-ruined tower.

That's the one we were going to kill. Well… the one _Hiccup_ was going to kill. I would not, by no means, kill it. I had a job with dragons. I wasn't going to kill them for being controlled by a horrible queen.

Gobber's movement caught my eye. He was switching out his hand again… this time for a battle-axe. "Sorry, kids, but they need me out there." He grinned. "Stay. Put. There." He then ran off, roaring a battle-cry.

It took one glance between me and Hiccup, and we were off. Hiccup was pushing the launcher and I was making sure the way is clear. We shut to the sounds off as people asked, "Where are you going?", "What are you doing?", and yelled, "Get back inside!"

We ignored them, heading for a clear hill with the best shot of the sky. As we passed the last house, I told Hiccup, "Hiccup, keep going. I have something I need to do."

"Uh, what?" he questioned. "I mean, we're going to-"

"Just go, Hiccup!" I ordered again before taking off in another direction. He gave an uncertain look at me but continued.

Once I was well out of any Viking's range of sight, I stopped and looked around before focusing. I felt my body change completely. I fell onto all fours as I grew in size, white wings sprouted from my back, my feet became like a dragons with four talons on each foot, and, well, my entire body changed. It pained every vein in my body to do this, but I was so used to it at this point I didn't feel a thing or make a sound.

I opened my eyes and looked to see my complete, new body covered in pure white scales. Yes, the dragon I was drawing in my picture was really me. There, fine, you know my secret. Do _not_ tell anyone!

I quickly took to the air and went as high as possible to avoid any detection until needed. I watched as Hiccup reached the hill, quickly assembling the machine for firing. He got up to the scope while swiveling it around to see the Night Fury.

I heard Hiccup mutter, "C'mon, give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at." He then thought, _'We need this to change our lives. I hope Jayla will be here soon.'_

That was when the whistling noise signaled that the Night Fury was about to fire once again. The tower was finally taken to the ground as the Night Fury's shot hit the base. Hiccup swung the launcher around, aimed, and fired.

' _Please, let us hit it. I want to make our lives better, I just want to make a difference,'_ Hiccup silently begged the gods. I felt hard pain and fear pierce my heart as the dragon went down. It actually brought my mood down even more than before.

"YES! WE DID IT! Did anyone see that?" Hiccup cheers, a smiling lighting up his face. Me, well, I was worried. Hiccup heard the growl from behind him and knew he was in trouble. He looked behind him to see the Monstrous Nightmare staring right at him. "Except you." He then screamed, running away while the dragon went after him.

' _Oh great…'_ I thought. _'This is going to get me killed. But I can't let Hiccup get killed when I could've saved him. Even if it dooms the Child of the Ancients.'_

It wasn't firing at Hiccup as he ran. But as Hiccup got into the village, it began to spew its fire. Hiccup ran behind a pillar and it shot its fiery breath at it, barely avoiding him. When he stopped, he turned to look around the corner.

But it came around his other side and Dad began to run up readying to attack. But I zipped down, having already started, and grabbed the Monstrous Nightmare by the neck, flipping it onto its back a few yards away from Hiccup.

Vikings had gathered around initially but everyone froze when they saw me save Hiccup, even Dad. The Monstrous Nightmare got onto its legs again, shaking its bleeding neck. But even with it injured like that, it still tried to get to Hiccup.

" _Back off!"_ I roared in his mind. I could tell all the other Vikings heard it too. I focused and sent out a sound that made the Monstrous Nightmare and every dragon in the area go into a half-trance. The Monstrous Nightmare began to back up slowly as I stepped towards it. _"I know the queen is forcing you to attack. To all dragons that can hear me: leave this place and head to the nest a day's flight northeast, listen for the alpha's call, and take refuge in his nest. He will care for you instead of enslaving you. Do you understand me?"_

Almost all the dragons' minds answered as one, _"Yes, Child of the Ancients."_ Nadders broke free of their nets in a hurry and the free dragons immediately started flying away as fast as they could. I watched carefully to ensure they were heading in the right direction and was pleased to say they were.

Stoick immediately tried to pounce on me and hold me down, but I was quick and moved out of the way. I called to him, _"Don't touch me, Stoick!"_

Other Vikings began to try to get closer, to get ready to lock me down. I glared at them, readying to fly off. Stoick then asked, "How do you know my name, dragon? And how are you talking to us through our minds? Or even controlling your other dragons?"

" _Every dragon knows of you, Stoick the Vast. The baby who killed a dragon by taking its head clean off its shoulders. You think every dragon is an incompetent beast, don't you?"_ I replied and he glared accusingly. _"You know nothing about dragons. Every dragon is intelligent and do not wish for this war. Every dragon but the queen that the dragons that have been attacking you come from. She controls them and forces them to attack to bring food to her. I am the Child of the Ancients, Stoick. There is only one of me in every lifetime. It is true that not all dragons can talk to a human telepathically, though those are more rare than you would think. But the reason those that can't aren't able to is because their minds aren't strong enough to stretch to humans. My mind is strong enough. My mother's mind is strong enough. Every dragon is an intelligent creature. We don't wish to harm humans, Stoick. I am uncontrolled by the queen because I am the Child of the Ancients. I could actually take control of the queen if I wished."_

"Then why don't you?" Stoick asked and I noticed the men closing in.

" _Because an alpha protects their own,"_ I replied and Stoick seemed shocked. He had always said something similar: "A _chief_ protects his own." With him in shock, I smacked my wings down and took to the air.

"Get her back down here!" Stoick ordered snapping out of his shock.

I noticed some Vikings preparing to launch some bolas. I quickly called to Hiccup making sure Dad could hear as well, _"Hiccup, cover your eyes. Right now!"_ He didn't hesitate and Dad covered his as I quickly opened my mouth and let out a light brighter than the sun. Some Vikings were quick and were able to be spared. But other Vikings cried out. I let down the light and shot away from the scene towards my nest that was hidden on the island.

I did hear the unlucky Vikings call, "I- I can't see!" or "I'm blind!" or "Why can't I see anymore?!"

Dad's voice then called, "I will find you! And I will kill you for this!"

" _You can thank me for saving your son's life when you do,"_ I responded amused and I could feel his anger boiling from his mind. I then cut him off.

Though, I did hear Hiccup's thought, _'Was that Jayla?'_


	2. Just a Small Shock

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ITS FRANCHISE! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 2: Just a Small Shock

Jayla's POV

I landed on the ledge, high on top of Mount Thor. I watched and listened from a distance as Dad and the other Vikings went towards Hiccup as the pillar the Monstrous Nightmare was flaming again fell after and everyone turned to Hiccup, a tense and frustrated atmosphere around them. The fiery top began to roll away, nearly hitting some people.

"Sorry, Dad," Hiccup told him ashamed. He gave a worried look before he turned to our father. "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury." Dad grabbed my twin angrily and began to drag him off. "It's not like the last few times, Dad! I really, actually hit it! You guys were busy. I had a very clear shot. It went down just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there-"

"Stop!" Dad cut him off. "Just stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an _entire_ village to feed!"

"Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding. Don't you think?" Hiccup responded.

My eyes widened in shock and worry. _'Why would he say that?!'_ I thought.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup!" Dad retorted. He sighed in annoyance. "Why can't you follow the simplest of orders?"

"I-I can't stop myself! I see a dragon and I have to just have to… kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad," I replied.

"Oh, you are many things, Hiccup; but a dragon killer is not one of them," Dad responded. "Where's your sister, anyway?"

"I-I don't know. She ran off right before I shot the dragon down," he replied. "I haven't seen her since."

"Everyone, fan out! Find my daughter!" Dad ordered. They seemed annoyed they had to, but didn't argue. My father then looked at Hiccup and stated, " _You_ get back to the house." He looked at Gobber. "Make sure he gets there." Gobber walked up and gave a slight smack to my brother's head. "I have his mess to clean up."

"Why can't I help search for her?!" Hiccup responded. "She's my sister!"

"I'm going to ensure you don't risk getting taken by dragons next. Especially if a dragon took your sister," Dad retorted. "To the house, now."

Hiccup groaned and walked back by the other teens. As he passed the twins, Tuffnutt said, "Quite the performance."

Snotlout followed the mocking, "I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped."

Astrid just seemed disappointed and didn't say anything. I thought, _'It's good she didn't say anything insulting. Otherwise I would freak her out in some way. She still deserves it.'_

"Thank you, thank you," Hiccup responded. "I was trying." Him and Gobber walked up the hill to the top of it and where our house stood. Hiccup was talking to Gobber about how our father was so picky. "'Hey, barmaid! I believe you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered children with beefy arms and extra guts and glory on the side! These here, these are talking fish bones.'," Hiccup mimicked once the two got up to the house.

"No, no, you're looking at this all wrong. It's not about what you look like, but it's what inside he can't stand," Gobber corrected.

Hiccup just sarcastically responded with, "Thank you for summing that up."

"Listen, Hiccup, you need to stop trying to be something you're not," Gobber said. "And the same goes for your sister."

"We just want to be like you guys," Hiccup said. He walked in and I looked at Gobber for a moment as he left.

But as soon as he was far enough away, Hiccup was bolting out the back door towards the forest. _'Oh, for the love of…'_ I thought. _'Welp, time to go make sure he doesn't kill himself again.'_ I quickly took to the air and silently followed him from the skyline, hidden in the clouds.

He ran through the forest for a bit. After a few minutes, Hiccup arrived at the area and he took out his booklet with the map of the island and began to walk. He walked around for a good few hours and my brother began, "Some lose a knife, a sword, a sock… But I manage to lose an _entire dragon_!" Hiccup then ran into a broken off, hanging limb of a tree. "Ow!" he exclaimed.

He looked at the tree it was connected to and noticed the tree was torn and angling down a hill with a trench following it. Hiccup immediately followed it. I silently landed in the forest behind him, keeping an eye and ear out for any other Vikings nearing. When my brother reached the bottom of the trench, we both saw a dragon. But it wasn't any dragon, it was a Night Fury. And it was completely wrapped in the bola.

Hiccup immediately ducked down behind a rock, panting a bit in shock. I looked warily as Hiccup walked over with a smile. Night Furies were no threat to me, really. But I was still wary around them.

"I did it!" he exclaimed. He set a foot on the completely wrapped Night Fury's body. "I took down this mighty…!" he was cut off by the dragon shoving his foot away. My twin brought out his knife and positioned it ready to plunge it into the dragon. The dragon looked at him with its pale, emerald green eyes. "I'm going to kill you. I'm going to bring your heart to my father. And I'll make sure he knows Jayla helped, too. Wherever she is."

' _Jayla…'_ the dragon thought.

Hiccup was hesitant and couldn't pull his eyes away from the dragon. It showed the fear that it felt. And he felt the same fear. Before Hiccup knew what he was doing, he used his knife and began to work at the ropes.

The dragon looked at Hiccup who looked back and forth a couple times, checking for everyone else. The ropes were finally loose and the one that was once completely wrapped jumped at Hiccup and pinned him against a rock.

" _Night Fury!"_ I called as I stepped into the picture. Hiccup and the dragon, who was male, looked at me, both worried and in awe. _"You know what's right."_

" _I do, and I was going to do so anyways, Child of the Ancients,"_ he replied. _"Just let me do one thing…"_ He gave a loud roar in Hiccup's face before he ran off. I noticed him try to take off, but he struggled to do so. He was definitely hurt and I had to help him.

I turned to Hiccup. My brother backed up quickly and in fear. "D-Don't attack me, please," he begged. "And don't blind me either."

I sighed. _"Hiccup, honestly? I just saved you twice,"_ I responded. _"Why would I kill or blind you?"_

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked.

" _You know who I am,"_ I replied vaguely.

"J-Jayla? What… How…" he couldn't finish anything with his obvious shock. "Let's… just…" I rolled my eyes as he fainted from the events that just occurred.

" _Just think my name to call me if you need help, Hiccup,"_ I told him. _"And_ _ **only**_ _for help."_ __I flew off with that.


	3. A Nearby Nest

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ITS FRANCHISE! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 3: A Nearby Nest

Jayla's POV

I flew into my sanctuary hidden high in Mount Thor where no human could reach. I entered and the dragons in the area bowed in respect. I gave a small nod of my own respect. I walked into the center area of the mountain.

The ceiling was made of complete ice, letting the sunlight or moonlight shine into it beautifully. Plants, moss, and all sorts of greenery grew along the rocky walls and water filled most of the bottom of the cavern. The water was connected to the ocean and thousands of fish always swam into this place every day allowing an easy meal. I had actually ensured it by asking a few Thunderdrums and Scauldrons to make sure at least a thousand fish were in the cavern at sunrise to quarter-to-midday. That was the main time that dragons of all ages needed to eat.

It took a while to finish this place. I not only had the ability to blind, but the alpha I lived with for those first eight years taught me how to breathe ice. After all, the only attack I had managed to master at the time was the blinding light which neither of us liked me using. I was happy that he taught me the ability, because then I was able to build my own nest. A sanctuary for all dragons to live and have hope away from the queen.

Since they were in my territory of control, not that I thoroughly controlled them, the queen couldn't take them. I could take the queen's dragons since her control is much weaker than an alpha's let alone mine. But she couldn't take mine. I didn't control my dragons like the queen did, though. I basically just left a tiny piece of my mind connected to theirs so the queen couldn't get a hold on them. And the dragons in my care didn't mind it either.

In the center of the mountain, dragons flew around happily and having a good time. Some baby dragons were tackling each other and playing around happily. The babies closest to me hopped onto my head and began to bite at my ears a bit. These ones didn't have teeth, yet, so it didn't inflict any damage. I gave a quick growl at them and they laughed before flying off. I shook my head in amusement.

I looked around as the dragons flew. I felt so at home and so at peace here. Then again, I had spent most of my life as a dragon among dragons. There were times where I would disappear for a day or two to come here and stay with my dragons.

I looked at the skylight and saw it was getting a bit dark. I turned and walked through the tunnels I had made. There were large caves inside for certain dragons. Most dragons preferred to sleep in the main cavern anyways. One cave was for the hatchlings with a parent they slept with for comfort. Another was for dragons that were healing after being hurt. More continued on for that reason as well. The final one was for the orphaned hatchlings. I spent most of my nights in here.

I found these hatchlings scared and alone. Some of which by their dead parent's side - mother, father, or both. One of which was recent, only two weeks ago.

She was a baby Night Fury. I had found her when she was just about a week old by her mother's dying body. I had promised the mother that I would take care of her child for a final comfort to her before she passed. By the time she died, though, humans were coming to check for their kill. I painfully grabbed the crying baby and flew off without being noticed. It broke my heart to not give the child some time with her dead mother to say final goodbyes; but if I hadn't taken her then, neither of us would be alive.

At the moment, though, I walked next to the hatchlings who looked at me with happy eyes. But the baby Night Fury didn't move from her curled up position. I always had to force her to eat and she was growing comfortable with me, but she was still very secluded from fear.

" _Jayla, what're we going to do about her?"_ a male Whispering Death hatchling, Stone, asked looking at the Night Fury with me. _"What's her name, anyways?"_

" _She doesn't have a name. Her mother was never able to give her one,"_ I answered sadly. I sighed. _"Give me a second."_ I walked over to the scared, baby dragon and lied down next to her. She looked at me before scooching close to me so she was laying against me, closing her eyes again. _"Hey, it's okay,"_ I whispered. She looked at me slowly. _"I'm here. I promise, nothing will happen to you. I'll protect you and I'll take care of you for however long you need me to."_

" _You'll be my new mama?"_ she asked weakly.

I nudged her caringly. _"Yes, I will,"_ I answered. I looked at the other orphans. _"Just like I'm their new mother, too. You are a strong dragon, little one. Just like the others. And I'll help you get stronger."_ I looked at the other, older hatchlings. _"Right, guys?"_

" _Right!"_ they agreed happily.

I looked at the youngest dragon who was looking at me with happy eyes. _"Now, how about we give you a name?"_ I suggested. _"What's the first thing that comes to your mind?"_

She looked down before looking at the ceiling. There were small crystals in this cave's ceiling that I accidently came across while making it. They glowed all the time giving this room a dim lighting during the night while making the ceiling look like it had stars. She then looked at me. _"Star,"_ she answered.

" _Then that's what you're name shall be,"_ I told her. She gave me a small nod with comforted eyes that showed happiness and relief. _"Alright, you guys. It's getting late. Why don't we all get some sleep?"_

" _Can we sleep next to you again tonight?"_ a female Deadly Nadder hatchling, Maya, asked.

" _Sure,"_ I permitted. _"Come over here."_

They cheered before running over to me. There was about seven hatchlings that were orphaned other than the newly named Star. The orphaned hatchlings I found usually didn't have names because of their young age of becoming orphaned. So I had them name themselves to get them started on their independance.

There was Maya and Stone who were the first to arrive and name themselves. They were best friends from the get-go. They played around a lot and hung around each other a lot. They were basically siblings.

There was a male Monstrous Nightmare hatchling named Toru and his twin sister named Tora who were the next pair. They were a lot like the twins from the village but weren't as violent and were caring towards each other… sometimes.

Then there was a female Gronkle named Ellie who was my next find. She was a cute little one to say the least. She was a loving type of dragon who was kind, but could be quite fearless. I was a bit worried for when she started to flame. She was the main one other than me that was trying to help Star out of her little funk.

The final two was a relief for me that I found them before any Vikings. They were both males and were one of the last of each other their kind. One was a baby Skrill and the other was one of the last Flightmares, though here we tended to call them Glowers. The baby Skrill was just a couple weeks older than Star with the Glower just a week older than that. The young Skrill's name was Light while the Glower's was Mist. I had barely managed to save each of them in time, but they each quickly grew accustomed to this place and me. They were a bit rambunctious and wild at times, especially when they were together, but they were pretty easy to deal with… usually.

I honestly thought it was going to take longer than it did to even get Star to choose her name. But I guess mine and Ellie's gentle pushing and comforting helped her get a bit through. _And_ my little Night Fury was finally allowing the other hatchlings to sleep by her, especially as close at they were. It really made me happy to see this happening. For Star, for the other orphaned hatchlings, and for me.

I watched the little hatchlings as they all settled into place against me, me not minding Stone's sharp pointed spikes along his body and not minding Ellie's dull spikes pushing into me. I had this happen me too many times to count since I brought the two in. As with the pain of changing between my forms which all the hatchlings and dragons knew about, I had grown too used to it to be bothered by it anymore. I waited for a few minutes before they were all in a deep sleep.

That's when I heard a quiet call of a Terrible Terror from the cave entrance. I cut the hatchlings' minds off from hearing my conversation for a minute so I wouldn't wake them up. I then called to him and he came in silently. He was my little Patrol Terror, Lux, who was as stealthy as can be and checked around the village for any dangers towards the nest and anything going on. I hadn't told him or asked him to become my little nest guard; he actually decided to do it on his own and it became a thing from there.

" _What is it, Lux?"_ I asked.

" _Your brother is going to be put into Dragon Training early tomorrow morning,"_ he explained. That shocked me. _"Your father also demands that if you are ever to show up, for you to join him immediately. That Gobber is to ensure that'll happen."_

I gave a silent and annoyed sigh. _"Alright, Lux. Thanks for the update. Go ahead and get some rest, alright?"_ I told him kindly. He nodded and left, heading for the main cavern to sleep. I reconnected my mind to the hatchlings again so they wouldn't feel the separation for too long and begin to wake up. It always shocked me how sensitive a hatchling's mind is to connections between two dragons. But that's when an idea struck me. It was going to take a lot of work and help from Hiccup, but I felt we could do it if we tried.

Then I remembered the injured Night Fury that Hiccup had taken down and freed. He was my priority. Early tomorrow morning I would check on him and do what I could. After that, we'd see what we can do next. But all of this would come in time and I needed my sleep for it. As such, I let myself fall into a bliss sleep.


	4. Suggestions

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ITS FRANCHISE! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 4: Suggestions

Hiccup's POV

I walked through the door and tried to pass my father who was sitting at the furnace and hurried up the stairs. _'Still no sign of Jayla,'_ I thought. I knew I couldn't tell Dad about what I discovered in that forest. At first I thought it was a dream, but I knew it was all too real. And the words I heard in the darkness of sleep clung to my mind: _"Just think my name to call me if you need help, Hiccup. And_ _ **only**_ _for help."_

"Hiccup," he called as I made it halfway up.

"Uh, hi, Dad," I responded as I came down the stairs a bit. "I kind of need to talk to you."

"I need to speak with you, too," he stated.

In unison, my father and I said two separate yet the same things at once. Mine being, "I don't think I want to fight dragons." And Dad saying, "I think it's time for you to fight dragons."

"What?" they asked in unison.

"You go first," Dad stated.

"N-No, you go first," Hiccup replied.

"Alright, you get your wish. Dragon Training, you start in the morning," Dad stated. I went wide eyed in slight worry.

"Oh, man, I should've gone first," Hiccup stated alertly. "You know, I was thinking that we have surplus of dragon fighting Vikings. But do we have enough bread making Vikings? Or small, home repair-?"

"You need this," Dad stated cutting me off and forcing me to hold an axe.

"I-I don't want to fight dragons," I stated nervous.

Dad laughed. "Come on, of course you do," he stated.

"No, I'm really-" I stated but he cut me off.

"It's time, Hiccup," Dad stated.

"Are you even listening?" I retorted but he obviously wasn't.

"It's time to learn that you're a Viking. You talk like us," Dad tapped his chin, "you walk like us," he picked up Hiccup to make him stand straighter and tapped his head as he said, "you think like us." I sighed in defeat. "I want you to fight hard. Deal?" Dad stated.

"But Dad-" I tried.

"Deal?" Dad prodded.

I sighed again and agreed with, "Deal."

He nodded. "Good," he stated. "Any sign of Jayla?" I shook my head. He sighed a bit. "If you see her at all, tell her she's joining you in Dragon Training." I went a bit wide eyed in shock and worry. "I've told Gobber the same thing and to ensure she joins you if he does find her. Now," He grabbed his helmet and began to walk to the door, "train hard. I'll be back. Probably." He opened the door and left.

"And I'll be here, maybe," I responded in a low, defeated voice. I then walked up to get some sleep. I was kind of hoping Jayla wouldn't come out of hiding from wherever she was. If that wasn't a dream, she wouldn't be able to harm a dragon. She'll get in trouble by _protecting_ it, if anything.

Jayla's POV

I woke up bright and early that morning. I had an internal alarm clock that tended to wake me up just before sunrise. All dragons in my nest seemed to wake up around that time too, maybe it was the fact they had a piece of my mind in them. I wasn't sure, though.

Star slowly woke up first and looked at me as I looked at the hatchlings tucked into my body at different areas. _"Mama…"_ she greeted.

" _Morning, Star,"_ I greeted back. I waited for another few minutes before the other orphans woke up. _"Morning, guys."_

" _Good morning!"_ they responded getting up.

" _Want to get some breakfast like big dragons?"_ I asked. They all perked up happily, even Star. I grinned. _"Let's go catch some fish then."_ They cheered as I stood up and they nearly trampled me over trying to get to the main cavern where the feeding always took place.

Hatchlings were taught to catch fish around three weeks. So they all were in their prime to start learning. But they still couldn't fly well enough that they could catch fish while flying. That's where the parents come in. Being their parent, they all had to sit on my back or hold onto my legs and catch fish while we're close to the water. They would have to hold their wings up while doing this to for a couple reasons: One, to strengthen their wings; And two, so they could learn to hold them open while focusing on catching fish. I would catch my own meal after they finished catching theirs.

We reached the cavern where the parent dragons that had woken up with their hatchlings were doing what I was about to do. The eight hatchlings I was in care of now immediately got on my back, readying for their little trip to get food.

" _Ready?"_ I asked with a small grin. They nodded excitedly. _"Then keep a good grip."_

I then jumped off the edge of the entrance to the main cavern with the hatchlings laughing excited. I then got low to the water, where I was basically skidding across it, and they reached down. Star and Light each got their first fish fairly easily. The others, except Mist as he was going over to the Glowing Algae spot in the cavern to eat his fill, took a slap to the face with water first, but caught theirs soon after. They ate their fish fast and I continued to fly around until they caught their fill. I then caught about six fish and ate my meal myself.

With that done and the other dragons coming in for their food, I landed back up on the ledge I jumped down from and the little ones hopped off me happily. Mist ran up and greeted us excitedly. They were laughing and expressing their excitement to be able to fly like that.

I turned as some other, older hatchlings came to my little ones. They began to play around when one tackled Star out of fun. However, the force sent both of them off the ledge. I knew Star's wings were still too weak to get major lift and stop her fall unlike the other hatchling. So as soon as I saw her go off the ledge, I jumped off and grabbed her well before she would hit the water.

She was shaking a bit in fright as I brought her into my chest, holding her close. I landed back on the edge where the other orphans hurriedly tried to check in on her. She just rolled in tighter to me. I would not be able to leave her like this.

The mother of the hatchling that sent Star off the ledge immediately ran over and bowed, saying, _"I'm so sorry, your highness. I didn't-"_

" _It's fine, Yolhara,"_ I told her. _"It wasn't your fault and it was an accident. Just keep an eye on him when he's playing with the younger hatchlings. I don't want any of them to fall like her."_

" _Yes, your highness,"_ she agreed. _"Thank you."_ I nodded at her and she walked off.

I looked at the little dragon I was still holding. She was coming out of her fright slowly, but she wouldn't want to leave my side for a while. And I had to find that Night Fury and get to Dragon Training within an hour. _"Hey, Star, do you want to help me with something?"_ I asked. She looked at me and nodded slowly. _"I saw a hurt dragon out in the forest yesterday. Do you want to help me check on him?"_

" _I want to help!"_ Ellie stated.

" _Yeah, me, too!"_ Toru stated.

" _Me, three!"_ his twin continued. The others immediately followed along.

" _Easy, guys,"_ I called. _"I can only take one of you guys with me to help injured dragons at a time. So I don't risk one of you running off and going missing before getting caught by a Viking. So I'll take Star today because I think she needs a bit of fresh air to help her. I'll take one of you on a patrol tomorrow morning. Sound good?"_ They nodded happily and in understanding. _"Alright, then. I'll see you later."_ I then hurried out, helping Star onto my back.

We took to the air outside the nest and it was still fairly dark outside, with little stars here and there. Star was looking around in awe. She had refused for the longest time to leave her little spot in the orphans' cave. So this was the first time she's been outside the nest for a while.

" _Forgot what it was like to travel out here?"_ I asked.

" _Maybe,"_ she answered sounding shy and slightly ashamed.

" _Don't worry, Star,"_ I told her. _"I was taken in by my adoptive mother when I was only a baby, myself. She wouldn't let me out of the nest until I reached eighteen months. I would beg her day in and day out, but she was stubborn. You and the others are lucky I'm letting you out so soon."_

She leaned down and laid against my neck. _"Mama…"_ she muttered.

" _I'm here, Star. I always will be,"_ I told her. We entered the forest area from when I last saw that Night Fury and I looked carefully. That's when I saw a cove in the ground. It had a few trees here and there, with a pond that had a small waterfall feeding into it. I noticed the dragon sleeping on the ground. I landed and he woke up with a start. _"Easy, Night Fury. We're here to help."_

" _Sorry, you shocked me,"_ he responded. That's when he noticed Star on my back. He slowly stood up and neared her. _"Is that a baby Night Fury?"_

" _Yeah,"_ I answered. _"I found her next to her dying mother. I promised her mother I would look after her and raise her. I've been doing that for a couple weeks."_

" _I had always thought I was the last of my kind,"_ he commented.

" _I have to admit, it had been many years since I'd seen another Night Fury; before I saw Star and her mother, that is,"_ I responded. _"Anyway, I know you're hurt. Where?"_

" _You're a Child of the Ancients, aren't you?"_ he replied and I nodded. He then swung his tail around and I saw half of his tail fin was long gone.

" _That's not good,"_ I stated. _"No wonder you couldn't fly before. I'll need to figure a way out to make an artificial tail fin, if you're ever going to have a chance at flying again."_ I looked at it again. _"And it seems you've getting it way too dirty."_ He winced a bit in nervous confirmation. I sighed. _"Not your fault, it wasn't covered at all. But now it's infected. I'll need to disinfect it and work on a new tail fin."_

" _How are you planning on disinfecting it?"_ the Night Fury asked.

" _A Child of the Ancients' saliva can heal or cure just about anything,"_ I replied. _"Severe injuries like replacing your tail fin, it can't. But infections like yours. It'll be easy. Be warned, it'll hurt a bit."_

" _Ugh, get it over with,"_ he responded seeming a bit annoyed of the forthcoming pain.

I gave a small laugh before walking up and placing a foot on the tail lightly to keep it in place. I then reached down and gently licked the area. He winced and whined a it, but it eventually quieted down. Once I knew the infection was well gone, I pulled back.

" _Get it infected again and I leave it to fall off,"_ I told her.

" _Thanks,"_ he responded. _"Now, what about a new tail fin?"_

" _Any ideas on the tail fin, Mama?"_ Star asked.

" _One,"_ I answered. _"But I'll need your permission, Night Fury. What's your name, anyway?"_

" _My name is Echo,"_ he answered. _"And why do you need my permission?"_

" _Because I'll have to enlist the help of my human brother. He's the one who freed you,"_ I replied.

" _Of course,"_ he responded sounding a bit annoyed. _"I understand, though. I'll let him help in making me a tail fin. But he cannot even try to ride me before he gets my full trust and respect first."_

" _Fine by me,"_ I responded. I looked at Star. _"Hey, Star, why don't you wait here with Echo? I have to go talk to my brother about this after some… events that unfortunately have to happen. You try to keep Echo from infecting that tail anymore until I'm back."_

" _Okay, Mama,"_ she agreed, hopping off my back. _"Come back soon."_

" _I will,"_ I agreed.

I then flew out of the cove and just as I was about to reach Berk's view, I landed and changed back into my human form. Thankfully, my clothes came with me so that was a plus when it came to changing forms.

I managed to get to the cliff right next to the Arena without being seen at all. I sat down and watched the sun rise slowly. I heard Astrid call as she stepped behind me, "Where in the name of Odin have _you_ been?"

"What's it matter?" I replied bluntly.

"'What's it…'" she stopped in shock. But she quickly continued, "Are you kidding me?! You're father had people searching for you all day yesterday until he left for the nest with most of the village. You just vanished without a trace. And it was right before that…" She went a bit wide eyed as I looked at her over my shoulder. "Right before that new white dragon appeared that protected Hiccup…" She then turned to me with a glare. She went to attack me, but I flipped her around while pushing her to the ground and grabbing her axe in her hand. I pinned her down while holding the edge of her axe's blade at her neck. "What are you?"

"Whoa, is Astrid actually pinned by Jayla?" came Tuffnutt's voice as he, his sister, Snotlout, and Fishlegs walked up with Gobber.

"She sure is," Ruffnutt answered with a laugh. Astrid tried to move and break free, but I didn't give her much ability in the matter.

"Yeah, not going to happen anytime soon, Astrid," I responded, my voice cold and unyielding. And everyone seemed shocked at that tone of voice, as it was beyond unlike me.

"Alright, alright, you two," Gobber called pulling me off Astrid, "break it up."

Hiccup came up and when he saw me, he immediately exclaimed in shock, "Jayla!" He ran up to me. "W-Where have you been?"

"With dragons," Astrid answered bluntly and angrily as she brushed herself off. Everyone looked at her confused. "She's the white dragon from the other night."

"Ah, come on, Astrid," Gobber responded. He spun me around so my back faced her, "No wings, no tail, her eyes aren't like a dragon's, and she can't control dragons. I don't think she's a dragon. And I don't know why you think that."

"She thinks that because she doesn't think it's a coincidence that the white dragon appeared to protect Hiccup after I mysteriously disappeared," I explained. "Honestly, Astrid, with my luck, it's most likely a bad coincidence." She glared disbelievingly.

"Welp, let's get to work," Gobber stated and we entered the arena.


	5. Dragon Training

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ITS FRANCHISE! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 5: Dragon Training

"Ah, I can't wait to get some serious burns," I heard Tuffnutt state.

"I'm hoping for some mauling. Like on my shoulder or lower back," Ruffnutt responded.

"It's only fun if you get a scar out of it," Astrid started bluntly.

"Yeah, pain, love it," Hiccup said.

"Let's get started!" Gobber stated. "Now remember, the recruit who does best will get to kill their first dragon in front of the entire village." I forced myself not to shrink back at those words.

I began to think about how Star was fairing right now with Echo. Probably starting to worry already. However, my attention was quickly taken back to the situation in front of me as Gobber exclaimed, "Will you stop that?!" I figured it was because Fishlegs was rambling facts. "And the Gronkle." He reach for the lever.

"Whoa, whoa! Aren't you going to teach us first?" Snotlout asked.

"I believe in learning on the job," Gobber replied and yanked the lever allowing the Gronkle to fly around. "You're about to battle. What's the first thing you need?"

"A doctor?" Hiccup guessed.

"Plus five speed?" came Fishlegs' guess.

"A shield!" Astrid and I exclaimed in unison making us turn to each other for a moment before we each ran for a shield.

"Correct," Gobber agreed. He walked over to Hiccup who was struggling to put his shield on his arm. Gobber began to help him as he said, "Your shield is the more important. If you had to choose between a sword or a shield, take the shield." He shoved Hiccup away. I saw Ruffnutt and Tuffnutt fighting over a shield. The Gronkle shot it to bits knocking Ruffnutt and Tuffnutt out. "Those shields are good for another thing: Noise. Make lots of it and throw off a dragon's aim."

We began to hit our shields with our weapons and the Gronkle began to shake her head back and forth in confusion. But that didn't help me much as her confusion was starting to affect me due to being able to feel her emotions. I stumbled back a bit and shook my head trying to shake off the confusion.

"Jayla!" Hiccup exclaimed.

I turned to the Gronkle who was looking at me. She landed on the ground and walked up to me.

"Jayla!" Gobber exclaimed beginning to run up.

But I did nothing as I let go of my shield and weapon. She looked at me for a moment before bowing slightly in respect. Everyone but me paused in shock as I stared at her.

"There's no need for that, my friend," I called. "I may be a Child of the Ancients, but there's no need for such formality."

"Isn't a 'Child of the Ancients' what that white dragon called herself?" Fishlegs questioned.

"And she said that there was only one of them in every lifetime," Astrid stated angrily.

"So, Jayla really is that dragon?" Ruffnutt asked.

"Hey, I call the first whack at her!" Tuffnutt commented.

"Trust me, Tuffnutt, you don't want to fight me," I told him. "If I took down Astrid in a few swift motions in my human form, you wouldn't fair well against me."

"How are you a human _and_ a dragon?" Fishlegs asked.

"A Child of the Ancients is half-human, half-dragon. We are born human; but early on in our lives, we change into dragons. We then learn to switch between the two forms eventually," I explained. "My human mother was taken by a dragon before me. That's what I heard from rumors before. Then I was taken by my dragon mother for eight years where I was raised as a dragon beside dragons."

"So that's why you don't fight them well," Astrid stated. "It's not that you don't fight well. It's that you're a dragon and don't have the heart to kill your own kind."

"An alpha protects their own," I replied confusing them. "While I'm not a queen or alpha dragon, I am a Child of the Ancients. And being one permits me the abilities of an alpha or queen."

"Like controlling dragons?" Fishlegs asked.

"Exactly," I affirmed.

Gobber then began to yank the Gronkle back. "Gobber, leave her. She's no threat to me or anyone," I told him sternly.

"All dragons go for the kill, Jayla," he retorted.

"If that were true, wouldn't I have just let Hiccup die to the Monstrous Nightmare?" I retorted and he paused. "And if that were true, my nest would've attacked this island by now."

" _You_ have a nest?" Snotlout asked.

"I do," I answered. "And I promise you, you will never find it without me or one of the dragons from it." They glared a bit. "When dragons have to, they will attack. But they don't want this war. They feel pain when they lose their families. And they don't want to hurt us either. They are only defending themselves. They're smart and kind. But are forced to attack when they have no choice. I have heard of a queen not too far from here. They either get the food for the queen or die. It sounds horrible to me, be forced to attack when you don't want to. But it is only out of survival. Something we experience every day."

I turned back to the Gronkle. "Are you okay going back into the cage for now? I'll visit you whenever I can. And when Dragon Training comes, I'll be sure the others don't get hurt either," I told her.

" _I'll be fine. Thank you, Jayla,"_ she replied.

I squeezed her head and whispered, "I'll see you soon." She looked at me one more time before flying back into the cage. I walked over and gave a small, thankful, goodbye smile before closing the doors.

The others simply looked at me shocked. I sighed. "Come on, Hiccup," I told him.

We walked out and Hiccup yelled, "What was that about?!"

"I wasn't about to let her get hurt," I retorted. "Now, I need your help. Follow me."

"Where are we going?" he asked.


	6. Favors

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ITS FRANCHISE! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 6: Favors

Jayla's POV

I walked to the outskirts of town with him following, not answering him. I turned to him once we got out of any spot a Viking could see us. "Don't freak out," I told him. I then changed into my dragon form and Hiccup immediately began to start to freak out. So I hurriedly called, _"Don't, please!"_ He took a deep breath and calmed down. _"Now, hop on my back."_

"What?!" he exclaimed.

" _Quiet down!"_ I told him and he winced slightly with the resonance in my mental voice. _"Sorry. Anyway, you heard me. You can't get there by foot. We have to help the Night Fury, anyways,"_ I explained.

"Uh, me too?" he questioned.

" _You're the only one I can trust to help me save him from being forever flightless,"_ I told him. _"Are you willing to help him or not?"_

He sighed in defeat. "I'll help him," he agreed.

" _Then, get on and let's go,"_ I stated. He slowly got onto my back and I told him, _"Hold on tight, Hiccup. I'm pretty fast."_

"Uh…" he muttered before I took to the air. Hiccup immediately grabbed onto my neck making me grin. Slowly though, he released his fearful grip and looked around the air in awe. "Wow…"

" _Like it?"_ I asked.

"I… I don't have any words," he answered breathless.

I looked around and saw Echo in the cove playing chase with Star. I laughed in amusement. Hiccup followed my sight as I gently landed.

Echo turned to us. _"Jayla!"_ he exclaimed as he flew over but couldn't fly far. He looked at Hiccup suspiciously as he got off my back. _"So you're her brother?"_ he asked my brother telepathically, making sure I could here.

"Uh, yes," he answered nervously.

Echo scoffed. _"Sure don't look like much for a Viking,"_ he commented. He looked at me. _"You really think he can help, Jayla?"_

" _I do,"_ I answered. _"Show him your tail."_ He swung the tail around towards Hiccup who went wide eyed. I looked at Hiccup. _"Is there any way you can make another tail fin, Hiccup?"_

"I-I could," he answered. "It might take a few days, but I could."

" _The trick would be getting it to stay open,"_ Echo commented. Hiccup looked at him slightly confused. _"A dragon's tail fin works like the wings. They stay open for flight so we can switch directions and stay balanced."_

" _Which also means you'll have to figure out a way to control how the prosthetic moves,"_ Jayla added.

"I'll figure something out," Hiccup assured. "Jayla, will you be coming back?"

" _I ca-"_

" _Mama!"_ Star called running up.

"Mama?" Hiccup questioned.

" _Don't worry, Hiccup. I've just become her adoptive mother. There are seven other orphan hatchlings who are my adoptive children as well,"_ I explained. _"Their parents were killed by Vikings, whether instant or through succumbing to their injuries, and I took their hatchlings in to protect them and raise them."_

"So that's where you would disappear to all those times?" Hiccup asked. "To some nest of yours to raise them?"

" _Hiccup, is it?"_ Echo called and my brother nodded at him. _"Your sister is the alpha of an entire nest near here."_ He went a bit wide eyed in shock. _"She is the queen of the nest. But she is much more powerful than a normal queen dragon. She could even take control of your entire village if she so chose."_

"Jayla, is that true?" Hiccup asked.

I sighed. _"Yes, Hiccup, it's true,"_ I answered. _"And that's why I can't come back to the village anymore. I need to be at my nest as often as I can now. The queen nearby is trying more and more to take my dragons. I need to be at the nest at all times to protect them. I will watch you, Hiccup. And if you need any help, call me through your mind. But only if you need my help. When you're done with training, come to the cove and call me telepathically. I will come and bring you to the nest."_ He seemed sad and depressed. _"I'm sorry, Hiccup. But an alpha protects their own. Hiccup, can you do me a favor?"_ He nodded. _"I need you to get to first place in Dragon Training. I can't do it. But you can, Hiccup."_

"How? I'm not a dragon killer. You know that!" he responded.

" _Then don't kill dragons,"_ I retorted and he seemed shocked.

" _Jayla,"_ Echo called and I looked at him, _"I know what you're thinking. If you don't mind, I'll stay hidden here. Hiccup will be able to help me easier then."_ He then looked at Hiccup. _"And I'll be able to tell you all the weaknesses you'll need to know to keep the dragons alive, but seem to be getting better and better. That'll get you to the top fast. Hiccup, can you do this? If for anyone, for Jayla."_

He sighed. He then nodded and said, "Yes, I'll do it."

" _Thank you, Hiccup,"_ I told him. _"You two better get started with everything. Hiccup, you need to make that tail fin fast, alright?"_ He nodded. I looked at Star. _"Star, on my back. It's time we head home."_ She nodded and jumped on my back. I looked at my brother. _"This is goodbye, Hiccup. For now, at least. When it's time, I'll take you to the nest to see it."_ I turned to Echo. _"Echo, if anything happens or you hear any Viking coming that doesn't have Hiccup's scent attached to them, contact me immediately. I'll come to help."_

" _I will, Jayla,"_ he responded. _"Until we meet again."_

I nodded back in respect. I looked at Hiccup and nodded at him, eyes wishing him the best of luck. I then took to the air, Star keeping a good grip on me.


	7. Ideas

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ITS FRANCHISE! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 7: Ideas

Hiccup's POV

One of the Night Fury's tail fins was gone. I knew he couldn't fly like that. _"It was taken off in the crash,"_ the dragon explained.

"What's your name again?" I asked.

" _Echo,"_ he answered. _"My name is Echo."_ I pulled out my notebook from my pocket and quickly drew a sketch of Echo's body. _"What're you doing, Hiccup?"_

"I'm doing a quick sketch of your body so I can get a basis of how to make the fin," I answered. "Don't worry, no one even cares to see my drawings except Jayla." I sighed a bit in sadness. I just couldn't believe she would never come home again. I didn't want to know how Dad would feel.

" _You'll see her again, I'm sure,"_ Echo reassured me.

"Thanks," I responded politely. With my drawing done, I began to work on a basic design for a tail fin. I showed it to Echo who nodded in approval. "The thing is, even if we found a way to get it to stay open, it wouldn't be able to move for you to change directions."

" _If you think you'll be riding me at all, you'll first have to earn my respect,"_ Echo told me shocking me.

"No, no, no!" I responded. "I don't want to ride you yet, either. I barely managed to ride Jayla. And I trust her with my life."

" _She did save you twice, after all,"_ he commented.

" _Anyway_ ," I called. That saving me thing was never going to escape me, was it? "I'll make the tail fin. But I do have Dragon Training again tomorrow, so I need to know a trick to save that dragon. And I'll be sure to bring you some food tomorrow, too."

" _No eels,"_ Echo immediately responded.

"Okay, I won't bring eels. I don't like them that much either," I responded. "What's so bad about them, though?"

" _They are poisonous to dragons. We eat them, they kill us!"_ he answered.

"Well, that's one way to protect the dragon and get it to back off," I replied.

" _Smarter than you look,"_ Echo commented and I groaned a bit in annoyance making him chuckle. _"That was actually going to be my first suggestion. Zipplebacks, especially, hate them."_

"Alright," I responded. "I'll get an eel early tomorrow morning if I can and hide it for Dragon Training. And after that, I'll get started on the tail fin itself."

" _Fine by me,"_ Echo agreed. We turned hearing thunder crash in the distance. _"You had better get back. With that storm coming in."_

"Right," I agreed. I began to run off, calling, "See ya tomorrow, Echo!"

" _See ya, Hiccup,"_ he responded.

Jayla's POV

It was getting later into the night and I was getting worried about Echo. Maybe it was the alpha in me that was making me so worried. But I was worried about him nonetheless. My hatchlings were all asleep tucked into a piled in the corner of a cave. I convinced them to try to sleep on their own tonight, and that ended up in the pile together. It was honestly adorable.

" _Jayla, can you come to the cove? I wish to ask you something,"_ came Echo's call.

" _I'll be there in a few seconds,"_ I replied. I silently got up and left the cave, checking to make sure the hatchlings were still in a deep sleep.

I jumped out off the cave's ledge and into the night air. I was quick to find the cove with Echo sitting there looking down. I sat beside him and he looked at me.

" _Is something wrong, Echo?"_ I asked.

" _It's the queen. She keeps calling for me,"_ he answered. _"And I can't leave here until Hiccup helps me with a tail."_

" _And if you don't return or end up in another alpha's control she'll come here looking for you,"_ I realized. _"I have an idea, Echo."_

" _Yes?"_ he responded.

" _Every night, you come with me to my nest. It's actually on this island. Then when I leave in the morning, I can bring you here to meet with Hiccup,"_ I suggested. _"A Child of the Ancient's control ability is strongest in their nest. But a dragon like you who is in the control of a queen needs to be in my nest for me to start to take control of you instead of the queen. And I need to stay near you as much as possible to ensure she can never get control of you before the process is complete. It's the same with an alpha."_

" _So being with me every night in the nest and then when I'm here and you are nearby in the nest or here, it can help me get out of her control,"_ Echo commented seeming hopeful.

" _Exactly,"_ I answered. _"But it is up to you."_

" _If you really think you can get me out of her control, I will do so,"_ Echo agreed. _"I would rather be in control of an alpha like you than in control of that queen."_

" _I don't control my dragons, Echo,"_ I responded shocking him. _"After I have completed the process, I just leave a piece of my mind in theirs so the queen or other alpha dragons cannot take control of them. And that'll go for you, too."_

" _Thank you,"_ he responded. _"Are you certain there is no way for me to get my tail fin back without Hiccup's assistance?"_

" _It is possible, but painful and Hiccup would still need to create a tail fin that is capable of moving in the directions you need,"_ I responded.

" _What is it?"_ he asked.

" _Once Hiccup makes the tail fin in the best way possible to help what you need, I can basically merge your tail to the tail fin and the cloth that could burn would be back to your skin. But it is an incredibly painful process since I'm merging your body with the metal that would become your bone along with changing the cloth to your skin,"_ I responded.

" _I see,"_ he responded.

" _I will not force you to do it. It is your choice. But think about it before agreeing to do so,"_ I told him. He nodded. _"Now, why don't we get to the nest?"_

Echo grinned and nodded. I flew up a bit and grabbed Echo from underneath me. I flew up with ease and we quickly found our way back to the nest. We entered and Echo looked around with interest.

" _You can sleep with me with my orphan hatchlings. I'm sure Star would like to see you when she wakes up,"_ I told him. _"But be quiet for now. They should be still sleeping."_

He nodded again and we walked through the halls and soon entered the cave. We saw the hatchlings still in a pile asleep. I looked at Echo who gave a grin at me.

I lied down back in the spot I once was and I watched as the adult Night Fury laid behind me, not too close but not that far away either. He wasn't touching me, but he could lay a wing over me if I wanted him to.

I nodded at him and he nodded back before we both turned to fall asleep. And we quickly did.


	8. Book of Dragons

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ITS FRANCHISE! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 8: Book of Dragons

I arrived back in the village just as the water started to pour. I went to the Great Hall to get some dinner and I heard Gobber ask the other cadets, "Alright, where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?"

I walked in as Astrid replied, "I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble."

"Yeah, we noticed," Ruffnutt responded.

I came up as Snotlout tried to comfort Astrid, "No, no, you were great! That was so 'Astrid.'"

"She's right! You have to be tough on yourself," Gobber retorted. I grabbed my food and Snotlout sat in the empty space to ensure I wouldn't sit there. "Where did Hiccup go wrong?"

I walked around as Ruffnutt mocked, "Uh, he showed up."

Tuffnutt was next, "He didn't get eaten."

Astrid then stated, more serious, "He's never where he should be."

I sat at the empty table as Gobber stated, "Thank you, Astrid." He hit the twins' heads. "You need to live and breathe this stuff." He dropped a book on the table. "The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of."

"Yeah, except Jayla," Ruffnutt stated.

"Where is she anyway, Hiccup?" Astrid replied.

"I don't know," I answered, half-lying. I knew she was at her nest, but I didn't know where it was. "We talked a bit before she darted off and disappeared. I haven't seen her since."

"Yeah, probably scared now we know the truth about that creature," Tuffnutt responded. "I mean, she is pretty weak."

"Uh, she did pin Astrid to the ground this morning, with no effort by appearance," Fishlegs commented.

"Are we ever going to let that go? She took me by surprise!" Astrid stated.

"After you attacked her," Fishlegs commented.

"And you still got pinned down," I chimed in. They looked at me, shocked I, of all Vikings, would say anything in the matter. "And are you actually defending her, Fishlegs?"

"Maybe…" he muttered shyly. He then said, "I just want to know everything about this 'Child of the Ancients' dragon."

"She told me a bit about it," I stated. They looked at me in interest. "Only one is born in a lifetime."

"We know that," Ruffnutt stated.

"Her dragon controlling powers are stronger than a queen or alpha dragon's," I continued. "She didn't give me much detail on those, though. But they are capable of creating and holding a dragon nest. But dragons aren't the only thing she can control."

"Yeah, what else can she control?" Snotlout asked. "Some sheep?"

"The entire village," I answered bluntly and they went wide eyed.

"She can control the _entire_ village?" Gobber asked. I nodded, looking at him. Some more thunder boomed outside taking everyone's attention. "No attacks tonight. Study up." He then walked away.

"Wait, you mean _read_?" Tuffnutt questioned in shock.

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnutt followed.

"Why read words when you can kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout added.

"Oh! I've read it like seven times," Fishlegs called in excitedly. "There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face!" Snotlout and the twins looked at him in boredom and a bit of annoyance. "And there's this other one-"

"Yeah, that's great," Tuffnutt cut in to stop him from ranting on. "There was a chance I was going to read that…"

"But now…" his twin finishing, still trailing off.

Snotlout stood up and said, "You guys, read; I'll go kill stuff." He then walked out with Fishlegs trying to continue and the twins following him.

I walked up to Astrid as she hadn't left. She gave me a studying face. "Are you like Jayla?" she asked suddenly.

"What? No!" I replied shocked. "I couldn't be. Only her type of dragon can change forms between human and a dragon. And she's a once in a lifetime kind! How could I possibly be like her?"

She sighed. "Where is Jayla?" she pressed again.

"She went back to her nest," I answered. "Something about a nearby queen dragon that keeps attempting to take her dragons and she needs to keep them attended to."

"Do you believe Jayla? Do you believe dragons aren't killer beasts?" Astrid asked.

"I believe not _all_ dragons are as they seem," I replied. "I can't say that _all_ dragons aren't killer beasts. But some, like Jayla and her nest, don't want to attack humans or have this war." I looked at the book. "Now, on another topic, are we going to share or-"

"Read it," Astrid stated pushing it towards me. She began to leave; but just as she reached the door, she stopped and looked at me. "If you want me to believe what you believe about dragons, you'll have to find some way to prove it to me. And trust me, that'll be _very_ hard." She then left.

"Okay, then…" I muttered before turning to the book. I sat down as it got darker. I opened it slowly and read aloud, " _ **Dragon Classifications: Strike Class; Fear Class; Mystery Class. Thunderdrum: This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangers, kill on sight. Timberjack: This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. Scauldron: Sprays scalding water at its victims. Extremely dangerous…**_ " I jumped as thunder crashed outside, loud and abrupting. I turned back and flipped the page. " _ **Changewing: Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight.**_ " I then flipped through the pages. " _ **Gronkle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone Knapper. Whispering Death. Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight.**_ " I then stopped on a page which only thing on it was a name and a few words underneath it: " _ **Night Fury: Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance: Hide and pray it does not find you.**_ "

I pulled out my picture of Echo and placed it on the book. _'That's a lie. If that were true, Echo would've killed me. But he didn't. I feel like Jayla's right. Dragons don't want to hurt us,'_ I thought. I then walked out to head home and rest.


	9. The Right Thing to Do

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ITS FRANCHISE! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 9: The Right Thing to Do

Hiccup's POV

The other cadets and I entered the arena where it was set up with tall, wooden walls to form a maze. I could feel Jayla's stare, watching me from somewhere. But I couldn't see her anywhere. It was either the nest was really close to here, or she was hovering in the sky way too high to see.

Gobber stayed on top while the gate opened. A Deadly Nadder popped out of its cage and began to hop on the walls and run through the maze while we dashed in all directions.

I stopped for a second to talk to Gobber. "Hey, you know, I just happened the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book, or a sequel? Maybe a Night Fury pamphlet?" As I brought my axe that I was holding up more, the Nadder's fire shot and burnt it completely away making me cry out in shock. "Whoa…"

"Focus, Hiccup!" Gobber called. "You're not even trying!" I ran for it. He then turned to the cadets as a whole. "Today is all about attack!" The Nadder got on top of the wall and roared at me before going to another location. "Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter."

I heard Fishlegs scream in fear as the Deadly Nadder shot some of its spines. "I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" he called.

"Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike," Gobber lectured. I heard Ruffnutt scream and run off. "Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much." He chuckled a bit.

I stopped as I came by Gobber again. "Hey, so, how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?"

Gobber rubbed his forehead in boredom and annoyance. "No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there!"

"I know, I know. But hypothetically-" I started but Astrid cut me off.

"Hiccup!" she called in a whisper. "Get down." I crouched behind Snotlout who was next to her. I heard the Nadder coming up and she and my cousin silently rolled passed it. I went to roll, but couldn't and the Nadder saw me. It went to attack me.

I hurried around to avoid the Nadder. I came across Gobber and tried to ask him some more questions on Night Furies.

Suddenly, Gobber called pointing behind me, "Hiccup!"

I turned as the maze was knocked down, with Astrid jumping off them and away from the Nadder. She jumped calling my name as she landed on top of me. Her axe got jammed into my shield and I heard the twins mock or joke a bit, I couldn't tell the two.

As much as I was _so happy_ to be in this position (No! Not really!), I really wished I wasn't. And I wished that I had had time to grab an eel today. Well, tomorrow will have to do. I'll grab one tonight.

I tried to help get Astrid's axe free and get her off. I called, "L-Let me… Why don't you-?"

She pulled my hand away in a painful direction while pulling at the shield attached to my wrist. I cried out a bit. The Nadder came out of its daze underneath some rubble and Astrid gasped. She painfully yanked at the shield until it came off.

She went to attack the Nadder when a roar came out. A blast hit the roof of the cage, freezing it completely and in ice. That's when Jayla slammed through and stepped in between Astrid and the Nadder. Astrid seemed shocked that Jayla was protecting her along with the dragon and I and not just letting her attack the dragon. All of us also noticed a baby Nadder sitting on her back.

" _Back to the cage,"_ Jayla's voice ordered the dragon. The adult Nadder bowed its head in shame. _"You'll be freed in time. But now, back to that cage! If you attack any of them with full intent to kill them again, I will not attempt to free you. Do you understand?"_

" _Yes, Child of the Ancients,"_ it agreed before hurrying back to its cage.

Jayla sent a hard gust of wind against the doors with her wings, slamming them closed and the lock being knocked into place. She looked at Astrid, the other cadets, and I. _"Are any of you hurt?"_

Fishlegs began to run up, looking at the baby dragon. Jayla growled at him in warning and he put his hands up, backing away in submission. She turned as the young dragon chirped in interest and told it sternly, _"No."_

"Why did you protect _us_?" Astrid asked, obviously implying to everyone but myself.

" _Because it's the right thing to do,"_ she answered before taking off. No one attempted to stop her.


	10. The Prototype

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ITS FRANCHISE! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 10: The Prototype

Hiccup's POV

I walked into the cove with a prototype tail fin I had managed to create. I brought a basket full of fish, except eels, with me for Echo to eat.

"Hey, Echo," I called as he turned to me. "I brought breakfast. I hope…" I dropped the basket of fish, "I hope you're hungry."

" _Thanks,"_ he responded.

I pushed the basket over to the fish spilled out and I was a bit disgusted by it. "We've got some salmon and some nice Icelandic cod, among other fish."

" _Once again, thanks,"_ he stated again. He looked at the prosthetic in my hand. _"I take it that's the tail fin."_

"Just the prototype. To see the changes I need to make," I answered. "Now, eat while I put this thing on." He groaned but did so.

I went to his tail and just as I got it near, it moved away from me. I looked to see Echo still eating the fish, not taking a care in the world about me. I tried again and it moved away before twitching into the air a bit. I pushed it down and was struggling to keep it in place. Echo found some fish in the back of the basket and moved forward, yanking his tail and me with it.

Finally, I just sat on his tail while I clipped it on. Once it was on, I opened the fin a bit to see it according to the looks at the other fin. "Not too bad. It works-" That's when Echo took to the air fast. I cried out a bit before I noticed the tail fin wasn't staying open in the wind.

Echo fell towards the ground. I quickly opened the tail fin myself and just grazing the ground, we took off high into the air. "It's working!" I exclaimed. I turned us back towards the cove and we came over the water. "Yes, yes! I did it!"

That's when Echo seemed to notice me riding on his tail and flicked me off into the water. I came to the surface and he came into the water as well. But I was too happy with the fact the fact that I had made a tail fin that as long as I could find a way to keep it open, Echo could fly again.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed happily.

Echo groaned a bit in annoyance, but said as we got onto shore, _"You definitely made some progress. Just need to find a way to keep it open."_

"We'll figure it out, Echo," I assured. "I promise." I looked at the sun. "I need to get to dragon training. I still need to get an eel."

" _Having used that trick yet?"_ he questioned.

"I didn't get a chance to grab one before," I replied. "I'll see you later, Echo!" I then ran off, hearing him chuckle in amusement.


	11. Trials

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ITS FRANCHISE! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 11: Trials

Hiccup's POV

Gobber came to the ground again and handed all of us a bucket full of water. We were paired up with each other: Snotlout with Tuffnutt; Ruffnutt with Astrid; and Fishlegs with me.

"Today is about teamwork," Gobber stated. The cage door blast open and smoke filled the entire arena thoroughly, making it near impossible to see each other. "Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is _extra_ tricky. One head breathes gas; the other head lights it. You're job is to know which is which."

That's when Fishlegs began nervously rambling dragon facts. "Razor-sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom from pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attacks, crushing its victims-"

"Will you please stop that?!" I asked in a tense whisper.

That's when the fog began to lift. We saw Tuffnutt get dragged into the fog that was still quite dense. A tail swiped Astrid and Ruffnutt off their feet and onto their backs.

Tuffnutt then ran out of the smoke, calling, "Oh, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!"

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now," Fishlegs commented. One of the dragon's heads came out of the smoke and up to Fishlegs. The cadet quickly tossed water onto his head. It opened its mouth to reveal its gas coming out. "Oops… Wrong head…" It shot its gas at him and he ran off screaming.

"Fishlegs!" Gobber cried out. That's when both dragons heads came up to me, now with me knowing which one was the spark. "Now, Hiccup!"

I tossed the water and it just fall to the ground in front of me, not a drop getting onto the dragon's head. "Oh, come on…" I muttered. It growled at me and neared me. I heard Gobber yell my name and begin to run up before everyone stopped. I stood up with the dragon backing away from me. I began to walk towards it with it heading towards its cage in fear, and with me ordering, "Back, back, back!" It continued to back into its cage. "Now, d-don't make me tell you again." When it was in its cage fully, I said, "That's right, back into your cage." I then began to pull the eel from under my jacket, saying, "Now think about what you've done." I threw the eel in and it backed against the corner as far as it could. I closed the doors and turned to all the awestruck faces on Gobber and the other cadets. "Okay! So are we done? 'Cause I got some thing I need to, uh… Yep, see ya tomorrow!" I then ran off.

. . .

I was quick to make a saddle and when I suggested it to Echo, it gave a nervous croon before running off. After a few tries, I finally got it on him and tied a string to the tail fin to help with it opening.

We took to the air fast. I kept the fin open to help us fly around the cove. I pulled it a bit to help us go another direction; but I pulled it too far and while Echo went one way, I fell off the other side.

When I got back, I fixed the saddle so it had some hooks on it. I then created a vest that had loops on the end to keep myself on Echo's back when we flew.

The next morning, I used my new additions to the saddle and tried to use my leg to keep the tail fin open. But it didn't work after a bit and we ended up falling in a sea of grass. I stumbled off the saddle, and when I turned back I found Echo playing in the grass like a little child. I grabbed some and looked at the grass in my hand.

We then went back to the cove and I hurried to the arena where we were facing the Gronkle again. Some other Vikings that had stayed on the island had come to watch, see me in action as they heard of my skill. And I kept the grass with me as we fought in the arena.

I turned as the Gronkle flew up and threw my hand full of grass in front of it. It skidded to a stop, its eyes wide in happiness. I rubbed the grass along its nose before making it fall onto its side in happiness.

We walked out and the cadets began asking me how I did what I did. Snotlout then said, "I've never seen a Gronkle do that."

"Uh, I-I left my axe back in the ring. You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you," I replied, nearly running into Astrid as I ran back towards the cove.

When I arrived at the cove, Echo ran up and we worked a bit before I gave him a break. I began scratching his neck a bit and he seemed to love it. When I went under the neck and hit a certain spot, he collapsed onto the ground in bliss. Echo didn't even need to tell me dragons' weaknesses, even he admitted that I was just learning them on my own.

. . .

The next day, we were facing the Deadly Nadder. Astrid threw her axe at it and it just headbutted it away. It ran towards me after Astrid dodged it. I dropped my weapon making it stop and look at me in interest.

We heard Astrid roaring a battle cry and running towards us, axe ready to attack. I went and scratched at the Nadder's neck until I found the spot on the dragon that made it collapse. Astrid stopped and gave me a look of shock.

That night, I sat at a table to eat, alone at first. But I was quickly surrounded by the other cadets and other adult Vikings.

. . .

The next morning, I went to Echo and worked on the saddle a bit with him there. But as I worked, my hammer caught the sun's light and reflected it off. Echo dashed for it playfully. I began to continue to do so and he chased it like it was a food or something of interest that he had to catch.

Later that day, we were in the arena and a small door opened in the large door as Gobber said, "Meet the Terrible Terror."

The smallest dragon we had seen ran out of the small door and looked at all of us, intrigued.

"Ha!" Tuffnutt called. "It's like the size of my-" The small dragon lunged at Tuffnutt and bit at his nose with Tuffnutt on the ground. "Get it off!" That's when I began to reflect the sunlight again and got the dragon's attention. "Oh, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!"

I played around with the light and the Terror, still leading it towards the door. I finally got it into its cage and held the door closed with my foot. I looked at the cadets with an "I just guessed" face.

Later that day, I was running when I paused as Astrid was about to throw her axe at me. I gave a small grimace before hurrying passed the boulder.

As Echo ate his fish, I connected a contraption of a sort that allowed me to control the movement of the tail with a pedal. With it in place and once Echo was done eating, we went up to a cliff that always had a hard breeze. I tied us in place and Echo then let go with his feet. I began to move the pedal carefully, watching where the tail fin was. When it was in the right position, we landed on the ground gently. I drew the form on a sheet of paper.

We tried again. But this time a harder wind blew and the rope holding us snapped. We were thrown back a bit and I found myself stuck to Echo's saddle, as the hook as bent around the loop.

"Oh, great…" I muttered sarcastically.

When it was dark outside, I brought Echo and I into the village to try to pry myself off of the saddle. A villager passed us and greeted me, but luckily didn't notice my dragon friend.

" _This is probably a bad idea, Hiccup,"_ Echo commented as we entered the forge.

"Yeah, well, tell me a better one," I retorted.

Echo then noticed a bucket and put his nose in it. But he quickly tossed it off and it hit some weapons. I began to try to get the hook to bend as much back into place as possible with a knife.

That's when I heard Astrid's call, "Hiccup? Are you in there?"

I slid out the order window and quickly closed the door behind me, still attached to Echo. "Astrid. Hey. Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid," I greeted nervously.

"I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird," she commented. Echo yanked at me and pulled me back. "Well, weird _er_."

Echo yanked as me even more until I was flung into the forge again. I quickly got on him and we flew into the air.


	12. When Hearts Are One

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ITS FRANCHISE! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 12: When Hearts Are One

Echo's POV

I was back in the nest that night, with my prosthetic tail still on, and watching as Jayla got her adoptive hatchlings to sleep. She truly cared for them. She admitted to me a couple nights after we first met and I met Star that she was debating having hatchlings of her own in the future, but she wasn't sure if there was ever going to be a male worthy of her heart.

But as the weeks went by and the more time we spent together, I could tell I was getting feelings for her. But the question was: Did she respond those feelings for me?

When the hatchlings were in a deep sleep and didn't show signs of waking up until morning, she walked next to me and nudged me a bit. I nudged her back making her give a quiet giggle. I looked at her as she walked back towards the entrance of the nest.

I followed her and she stopped at the edge, looking up at the stars. I stopped beside her and did the same.

" _Ever think that the sky is truly endless?"_ she asked.

" _I believe the sky never ends, no matter where you go on this world,"_ I answered. _"If the sky ever ends, I will never know where."_

" _I hope that's true. So Star and them will have the skies to see for miles with no end if they ever leave,"_ I responded.

" _You know they'll never want to leave you,"_ I told her. _"You are their mother. They won't leave the nest unless you're absolute urging. And maybe it would be best that they never leave. So they would never end up with a queen or alpha like the one I come from."_

" _I guess that is true,"_ she responded. I nudged her again, comfortingly. She leaned into me, making me shocked and happy. _"You care for me more than a friend, don't you?"_

" _A Child of the Ancients knows everything,"_ I replied. She gave a small laugh. _"And what about you, Jayla?"_

Since she was white, her blush was visible but it wasn't too bad or noticeable. _"Echo…"_ she muttered. She rubbed against me and lovingly, letting me know she felt the same. _"My heart has never yearned for anyone like this before you."_

" _My heart is yours, Jayla,"_ I told her. Those words were like a dragon's vow to never be with any other dragon and to forever stay with their chosen. And the only way you knew it was the right choice was after the dragon being said to agrees and responds with the same words.

" _My heart is yours, Echo,"_ she repeated, only using my name instead. It made me pleased to know I had her as mine.

As a symbol that she was taken, I lightly bit her chest over her heart, being sure it was going to leave a small scar. She did the same for me. She then turned to see the tail that finally worked and was right to use.

" _Have you decided, Echo?"_ she asked.

" _Yes,"_ I answered. _"I will do the change."_

She nodded. _"Let's head to the cove. Where you won't be heard too badly,"_ she suggested. I nodded and we hurried down. When we landed, Jayla looked at me. _"Hold still, please. This will hurt, I'm sorry."_

" _It's fine,"_ I responded. _"Just get it over with."_

Jayla gave a small nod. She held down my tail again before letting out some light. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't go blind and looked away, but there was an excruciating pain soaring through my body, starting at the tail fin. I was managing to make the cries of pain into a whimpers, but it was getting harder and harder every second.

After what felt like centuries, the pain was slowly diminishing. I opened my eyes to see the light gone. I looked at my tail a bit to see it back and ready to use. Jayla got off of my tail and I took to the air. She quickly followed. I flew around the island in happiness.

She stayed close and laughed as I flew around. _"What'll you do with Hiccup now?"_ she asked. _"I know he's been riding you to help with the tail."_

" _I'll let him continue to ride me if he wants. He deserves it,"_ I answered. _"Besides, you were right. He's a pretty good Viking, just different from the others."_ She nodded with a small smile. _"Let's get back to the nest and get some rest."_

" _Right,"_ she agreed and we flew back.

We walked into the cave where the hatchlings were still asleep. She laid down and I followed, this time leaning against her. I laid a wing over her and set my head on her neck. She gave me a smile before falling asleep. I was quick to follow.


	13. Flight's Call

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ITS FRANCHISE! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 13: Flight's Call

Third Person POV

Stoick and the other Vikings returned to the island, their boats barely intact. Some Vikings helped them board off the boats while at the same time get what they had off the boats.

Gobber met Stoick and greeted, "Well, I trust you found the nest at least?"

"Not even close," Stoick replied seeming mad.

"Excellent," Gobber responded sarcastically.

"I hope you had a little more success than me," Stoick commented.

"Well, if by success, you mean you're parenting troubles are over with," Gobber grabbed the basket Stoick was carrying, "yes." Stoick looked at him confused.

That's when Vikings came up, one female saying, "Congratulations, Stoick! Everyone is _so_ relieved!"

A male followed, "Out with the old and in with the new, right?"

Another followed, "No one will miss that old nuisance!"

And the last, "The village is throwing a party to celebrate!"

Stoick gave a look of dismay before turning to Gobber. "He's gone?"

"Um, yeah," Gobber responded as they walked forward more. "Most afternoons, but who can blame him? The life of a celebrity's very rough. He can barely walk through the village without be swarmed by his new fans."

Stoick pulled Gobber to a stop. "Hiccup?"

"Who would have thought it, eh? He has this way with the beasts," Gobber responded.

Stoick gave a sign of amazement before realizing something. "And what happened with Jayla?"

"Now that's another story," Gobber responded seeming to have an unknown emotion within. It was a mix of confusion, shock, and disappointment.

"She didn't do well?" Stoick asked.

"She came back for the first day," Gobber responded. "Just as it was about to attack her, it stopped and literally bowed before her."

"What?" Stoick responded. "Why?"

"Hiccup would be best to explain that," Gobber responded. "It's personal to him. Even I don't understand it as much as him."

Hiccup's POV

I met Echo in the cove. I was quick to notice his new tail fin. "What happened here?" I asked.

" _Your sister happened,"_ Echo answered.

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

Echo explained with ease, _"By using the tail fin you created and her abilities, she merged my body with it and created a new tail fin for me to use."_

"Really?" I responded. I then noticed the saddle still on his back, though the rigging system was long gone. "Why didn't you take the saddle off then?"

" _You've become a friend to me, Hiccup,"_ he replied. _"And you have earned my respect for me to allow you to ride me whenever you wish."_

"Wait, really?!" I responded.

Echo chuckled. _"Yes, Hiccup. Now, do you want to get some air or not?"_

I quickly boarded on his back and hooked myself in. Echo took to the air easily, as to be careful not to alarm me since we had never actually flown this high or anywhere. We got high into the air.

I looked around in awe before looking to see his new tail fin working nicely. After a bit of me getting used to flying in the air like this, I felt ready to get a bit faster. So I told my dragon friend, "Show me what you can do."

" _Be careful what you ask for,"_ Echo responded with a grin.

He dived towards the water and I held on tight. We pulled up before we hit the water and he leaned a bit with me, making his wing graze into the water a bit. We flew under some sea stack arches, passing birds along the way.

Echo then turned to aiming straight into the sky. "Yes!" I exclaimed happily. "Oh, this is amazing! The wing in my hair…" My dragon friend stopped to turn back down. But it made the loops come out of the hooks. I came off the seat. I immediately began to fall towards the ground below. "Oh, gosh! Oh, gods! Oh, no!" I yelled in fear.

Echo hurriedly came to my side and grabbed me. He then helped me back onto my saddle where I hooked myself back on. We quickly found ourselves heading towards the island and a bunch of sea stacks.

Echo, however, didn't seem as scared as I was. In fact, he aimed towards the sea stacks. "Echo!" I called worriedly.

" _Trust me on this, Hiccup,"_ he responded.

I braced myself and leaned forward with him, somehow regaining my composure. We weaved and zipped through the sea stacks with unbelievable ease. Somehow or another, we came out of them unscathed.

"Yeah!" I cheered. Echo seemed happy as well and shot a fireball in front of us. A wave shot back and a fiery mass sat in front of us. _'Come on…'_ I thought as we flew into it.

We found a small island nearby and sat down. I made a fire and Echo caught some fish for us. I put mine on a stick and began to cook it while Echo ate his. Echo slid half a fish over to me which I politely declined since I was cooking one and had another waiting on the side. That's when we noticed four Terrible Terrors flying in.

Echo growled and held his fish towards him protectively. A Terror went towards Echo, but stopped at his growl. Another one grabbed the half fish that Echo had offered me and dragged it away, taking Echo's attention.

That Terrible Terror was quickly challenged to eat it by another. The other one growled while the one who grabbed it shot some fire at it making it run away. Echo had a bored expression on his face.

That's when we both turned to one of his fish that stood up strangely. It moved back before revealing that a sneaky little Terror had the tail. Echo grabbed it by the head and it became a tugging war. However, inevitably, Echo got the fish. He ate it before giving a dragon laugh.

The Terror seemed angry and spit out the tiny piece of tail in its mouth. It growled before starting to build up some gas to light some fire. But Echo merely, shot a fireball into its mouth, backfiring it. The Terrible Terror fell on its face before getting up and wobbling a bit in a daze.

"Huh," I responded. It looked at me, getting out of its daze. "Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?" I grabbed my other fish. "Here you go." I tossed the fish towards the Terror. It ate it quickly and happily.

I sat back down against Echo. The Terrible Terror gave me a soft croon. It then came up towards me and rubbed against my arm, pushing underneath it and laying down against my leg. I pet it gently and it purred in contentment.

"Everything we know about you guys is wrong," I commented.


	14. Semi-Finals

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ITS FRANCHISE! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 14: Semi-Finals

Hiccup's POV

That night, I was sitting in the backroom of the forge. Something about it whenever I was in here didn't feel right. Maybe it was because Jayla was never in here with me anymore. It didn't feel right.

I had my head against the desk and flicked my pencil up and down the angled desk. I heard footsteps closing in and turned for a moment, only to see my father beginning to enter.

I jumped up. "Dad! You're back!" I began to push the drawing I had of Echo and everything behind me. "Gobber's not here, so…"

"I know," he responded. "I came looking for you."

"Y-You did?" I questioned.

"You've been keeping secrets," he commented.

"I, uh, I-I have?" I responded, trying to hide anything of Echo or Jayla- If Gobber and the other cadets hadn't said anything about Jayla, by now.

"Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?" Dad asked.

"I… I… I don't know what you're-"

"Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it," he interrupted.

"Oh?" I responded nervously.

"So… Let's talk about that dragon," Dad suggested.

"Oh, gods… Dad, I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you," I began. "I just didn't know how to-" He then began to laugh in a mix between pride and happiness. I laughed back uncertain and nervous. "Y-You're not upset?"

"What?!" he exclaimed. "I was hoping for this!"

"Uh… You were?" I questioned.

"And believe me, it only gets better!" Dad continued. "Just wait til you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time! And mount your first Gronkle head on a spear! What a feeling! You really had me going there, son! All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen. Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you. And all the while, you were holding out on me! Oh, Thor Almighty!" He sat down on the seat there, sighing. "With you doing so well in the ring… we finally have something to talk about." There was a long moment of awkward silence. Dad scooted a bit closer, seeming excited still. "Oh…" He seemed to remember something. "Here, I brought you something… to keep you safe in the ring." He handed me a helmet.

"Wow…" I muttered. "Thanks."

"Oh, your mother would've wanted you to have it," Dad told me. I began to touch the top of it. "It's half of her breastplate." I immediately picked my hand off the top of it. He tappde his helmet, "Matching set. It keeps her… keeps her close, you know. Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal." That was awkward for me to hear.

I quickly faked a yawn. "I should really… get to bed."

"Yes, good," Dad responded. "Okay, good talk."

I then said, "I'll see you back at the house."

Dad said at the same time as that, "We should do this again."

"Thanks for stopping by and for the, uh, breast hat," I continued.

Him still saying at the same time as me, "I hope you like," He hit his head on the ceiling bar, "the hat." He then said as he began to leave, "Well… Yep. Good night." But he stopped for a second and turned back to me. "Have you seen Jayla?"

"No," I answered honestly.

"Do you know what happened to her?" he continued. "Or why I heard about some Gronkle bowing to her?"

' _So no one told him about her! Thank the gods…'_ I thought. "I… I heard when she was a baby she was taken by a dragon." He froze for a moment. "That day she came back, she was just wanting to say goodbye before going back to that dragon's nest with her 'dragon mother' as she called it."

"Will… Will she be coming back?" he asked seeming shock and… Did I see _sadness_?

"I… don't think so," I answered sadly.

"If she does, let me know," he ordered me, seeming to regain his chief-styled composure. "I… want to talk to her about the night she was taken."

"R-Right," I agreed. He left with that. I sighed in defeat, mainly due to Dad's pride and his expectations for me now. I had to keep my promise to Jayla to try to change the village's thoughts on dragons. But that just got a lot harder.

. . .

The next day, it was the semi-finals and I was facing off against Astrid. There were boards to hide behind and the Gronkle was flying around looking for Astrid and I.

Astrid came and landed beside me against the wall. She pushed my shield down, glaring, "Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing."

"Please, by all means," I responded.

I stood up and looked at Dad. He nodded at me with a small smile. I gave him a quickly smile back before turning back to the Gronkle. Just as it came to me I dropped everything and quickly used the skills I had learned to knock it out.

Astrid was staring in awe for a moment. I gestured towards me and the Gronkle in a way that would say "I didn't know".

"No!" Astrid exclaimed in fury. "Son of a half-troll, rat-eating, munge-bucket…!"

The elder tapped her staff on the ground and Dad called, "Wait, wait!"

"So, later," I called trying to walk out.

"Not so fast," Gobber stopped, pulling me to a stop.

"I'm kind of late for-"

"What?!" Astrid interrupted. She put her axe to my neck. "Late for what, exactly?"

"Okay, quiet down! The elder has decided," Dad called.

Gobber placed his hook-hand over Astrid's head. The elder shook her head. Gobber placed his intact hand over my head. She grinned and pointed at me. I grimaced as the crowd cheered before looking at Astrid's infuriated face.

"Boy, you've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get the kill the dragon!" Gobber cheered in happiness.

The other cadets ran up and Fishlegs put me on his shoulder. I laughed nervously, saying, "I-I can't wait. I am so…"


	15. The Queen

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ITS FRANCHISE! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 15: The Queen

I walked into the cove. "Leaving," I stated as I walked around looking for the black dragon. "We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation. Forever." I dropped the basket I was holding to the ground and opened it to check its contents again. "Oh, man…" I stood up before hearing someone using a rock to sharpen metal. I flipped around to see Astrid sitting on the rock and jumped for a second. "What the…?! Uh, uh, what are you doing here?"

"I want to know what's going on," she answered. She began to walk towards me, her axe at ready. "No one just gets as good as you do. _Especially_ you." She kept getting closer and closer as I backed up. "Start talking! Are you training with someone?"

"Uh, training?" I questioned.

"It better not involve this." She grabbed my vest.

"I-I know. This looks really bad, but you see-" There was a sound of a tree creaking making Astrid gasp and throw me to the ground. She began to walk towards it. "You're right, you're right, you're right!" I ran up to her. "I-I'm through with the lies. I've been making outfits. So you got me. It's time everyone knew." I grabbed her hand and placed it on my chest while stepping in front of her. "Drag me back, go ahead. Here we go." She pulled my hand back in a bad direction making me cry out and drop me to the ground. "Why would you do that?!"

I began to get to the ground and she kicked me onto my back. "That's for the lies," Astrid stated. She the dropped the butt of her axe on me, "And _that's_ for everything else."

There was a growl making her go on alert. "Oh, man…" I muttered.

Astrid caught sight of Echo in the distance as I got up and she gasped. "Get down!" she pushed me to the ground. Echo ran up to us. "Run, run!" she ordered as she prepared to take down my friend. I pushed her down by her grip of her axe and slid the axe away just before Echo could land on her.

"It's okay!" I called stepping between the two. "It's okay." I turned to Echo. "She's a friend." Echo went back on his four legs and tried to push towards Astrid, but I held him back. "You just scared him," I told Astrid.

" _I_ scared _him_?" she retorted. That's when she realized it. "Who is 'him'?" she asked.

"Uh… Astrid, Echo. Echo, Astrid," I introduced. Echo growled at her. She gave a look of dismay before running towards the forest, no doubt heading for the village. "Duh, duh, duh, we're dead." Echo began to walk off. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going? We need to stop her from telling Dad about us."

" _Ugh… fine,"_ he agreed.

I boarded him and we took off. We flew over until we saw Astrid jumping over a fallen tree. With great ease, Echo grabbed Astrid by her arms and flew up, heading towards the tallest tree he could find.

Meanwhile, Astrid was screaming as we got higher, "Oh, great Odin's ghost! This is it!"

Once we reached the tree, he dropped her on a sturdy branch that was two branches down from the tip of the tree. He then landed on the tip, making it tip a bit at his weight.

Astrid then ordered, "Hiccup! Get me down from here!"

"You have to give me a chance to explain," I told her.

"I am not listening to _anything_ you have to say!" she retorted.

"Then I won't speak. Just let me show you," I suggested. "Please, Astrid."

She looked down, debating her options. She then pulled herself up onto the branch. She reached to climb onto Echo, but he gave her a warning growl. I reached a hand out to help her up but she swatted it away and got onto my friend's back carefully.

"Now get me down," she ordered.

I looked at Echo. "Echo, down. Gently," I told him. He opened his wings, the wind catching them and lifting them a bit. "See? Nothing to be afraid of." That was when Echo sprung into the air as fast as he could. Astrid was screaming in fear, barely holding on. "Echo! What is wrong with you?! Bad dragon!" Astrid wrapped her legs around my waist and wrapped her around my chest her face pale with fear. I gave a nervous laugh. "He's not usually like this." Echo leaned to dart down towards the water. "Oh, no…" He dived into the water before quickly returning to the surface. He did so a couple times, me asking, "Echo, what are you doing? We need her to like us!" He then raised high into the air. He began to spin. "And now the spinning… Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile." He then dived towards the water again, spinning and doing somersaults in the air as he did.

"Okay! I am sorry! I'm sorry!" Astrid called fearfully, but was genuine. "Just get me off of this thing…"

Echo seemed a bit pleased before pulling himself to a gentle flight. He went above the clouds that were turning pink and all sorts of colors from the sun's descending light.

Astrid looked up after a few seconds in awe as she seemed to relax and her face regained its normal color. She slowly reached up and touched the fluffy clouds with one hand before reaching both us in amazement.

Echo turned back below the clouds where the sun no long shined, but the moon and stars had taken its place. That's when the Northern Light came about in their beauty. It was more amazing than even I would've believed. We came to being high above the village where Astrid gave a look of pure awe. Echo looked at her in pleasure.

Astrid wrapped her arms around me gently, in happiness. I gave a look of shock for a second before smiling. Echo went closer to the water and weaved around the stone pillars that held the fire in them. Echo got higher into the air again.

"Alright, I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's amazing…" Astrid looked at Echo. "He's amazing."

Jayla's POV

I awoke with a start, sensing something… _'Oh no…'_ I thought. It was a familiar dragon getting too close to another queen. I turned to see my hatchlings still asleep in a pile not touching me, but my tail wrapped around them.

" _Mama…"_ Star called.

" _Star, can you stay here and watch the hatchlings? I have to go check something. But I'll be back soon, I promise,"_ I told her. She nodded in acceptance and I got up and hurried out.

I ran out of my nest and made sure I still had hold of the rest of my dragons. I did, so I took off and hurried towards where I was sensing the dragon. He was my dragon now, completely. And I wasn't going to let him enter that nest without me. If he did without me, he could very well be taken again.

I came into the fog that surrounded the nest and came into view of Echo. I was a bit shocked to see Astrid on top of him with Hiccup, but knew she had earned my mate's trust. If I wanted, I could allow both her and Hiccup to come to the nest tonight. Which is what would probably have to happen.

I flew up to them. _"Echo!"_ I called.

"Jayla!" Astrid called.

" _Echo, you know how dangerous this is. You should've called me before entering this area,"_ I told him, completely ignoring the human girl on him.

" _I'm sorry. I didn't even realize this was the area,"_ he responded.

" _At least, I'm here now. So if she does pull you into the nest, I can stop you from getting completely out of my control,"_ I stated. He nodded in relief.

"What's going on, Jayla? Who's going to take Echo away from your safety?" Hiccup asked.

" _The queen, Hiccup,"_ I answered shocking both humans. _"The queen that has been enslaving her dragons and forcing them to steal Berk's food for her."_ We turned to see other dragons flying into the area, their catch in hand. That's when Echo seemed to get called and dove down. Jayla was quickly at his side.

"Get down!" Hiccup ordered Astrid quietly as they leaned onto Echo's back. We were soon surrounded by hundreds of dragons.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked.

"It looks like they're calling in their kill," Hiccup answered.

"Uh, what does that make us?" Astrid asked worriedly.

" _Hiccup, Astrid, don't worry. As long as I'm by Echo's side, I can keep him in my control even at the nest. Besides, his relationship to you will make it so he won't give you to the queen. But be warned, this may be something you will not wish to see,"_ I told them.

" _She's right,"_ Echo agreed, seeming a bit scared.

" _Don't worry, Echo. I am here,"_ I reassured him. He gave a small nod. We reached an island… _the_ island. _"Astrid, Hiccup, welcome to her nest."_ We entered it, me sticking close to my mate, brother, and semi-friend.

When we reached the main cavern, we saw the bottom filled with a gas of some sort. The spots where the dragons stayed were pillars and ledges.

"What my dad wouldn't give to find this," Hiccup commented.

Echo turned and landed behind a pillar, Jayla near touching his side. That's when the queen called to me, the others hearing it, _"Child of the Ancients! What are you doing here?! This is my nest!"_

" _My dragon came too close and you tried to take him! I am protecting him from you!"_ she retorted, shocking Hiccup and Astrid at her fearlessness and the anger in her voice.

The two humans watched as the food was chucked into the mist covered hole. Hiccup commented, "Oh, it's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole."

"They're not eating any of it," Astrid commented.

" _No,"_ Echo told them. _"One is."_

They looked at him worried, before they noticed a seeming to be weakened Gronkle flying in. It spit out a small fish. There was a massive growl and the Gronkle began to fly up in fear, crying out a bit.

That's when the head of a massive dragon jumped out of the mist and swallowed the dragon whole. That mouth seemed to be able to fit a hundred Gronkle in its mouth, maybe a bit less. All the dragons backed up in fear, including Echo. Jayla stayed close to Echo, but didn't budge, only glared in anger.

"What… is that?" Astrid asked in shock and fear.

" _That, my human friends, is a queen,"_ Jayla told them. It sunk lower into the mist, but kept its head above it. It began to sniff, obviously looking for Jayla, Echo, Astrid, and Hiccup.

" _Jayla, get out of here now!"_ Echo ordered. _"You cannot die, yet. You're only fifteen!"_

" _Not without you,"_ she refused. _"Take off in three… two… one… Now!"_

They sprinted out of the way, just as the queen went to bite them. They barely managed to avoid getting eaten. The dragons flew up in fear, and one managed to get trapped in the queen's jaws just as she tried again while climbing up to try to catch them.

We made it out and Hiccup and Astrid were talking about the queen. I told Echo, keep the two humans out of our conversation, _"Echo, let's take them to the nest."_

" _Are you sure?"_ he asked.

" _Yes,"_ I answered. _"I promised Hiccup when the time was right, I would take him to the nest. And now I trust Astrid to keep it a secret as well. But let me just check with them."_

I went to say, but Astrid said, "No, no, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers and that's their queen. It controls them."

Hiccup looked at Jayla. "Jayla… Do you control your dragons like that?"

" _No, Hiccup, I would never control them in such a way. The most I do is leave a piece of my control in their minds to assure their safety from queens and alphas. My dragons don't mind me doing so. I don't control them at all. I ask them to do something for me. If they refuse, then I don't make them,"_ I answered.

"But what about that raid we first saw you in this form?" Astrid asked. "You controlled those other dragons."

" _Those weren't my dragons. I was just controlling them enough to get them to go to my old nest that I was raised in by a caring and respectable alpha. I knew they would be safe their. Especially since it's long out of that queen's control,"_ I explained. _"And I know they are there by now."_

"I guess you really do care for your dragons," Astrid commented.

" _An alpha protects their own, Astrid,"_ I responded. _"I must ask the both of you something."_ They nodded, silently saying I could continue. _"If I were to bring you to my nest, will you keep its location a secret? Especially from my human father?"_

"I promise," Hiccup answered.

"I do, too," Astrid responded. "You were right. Dragons aren't as we see them as."

" _Thank you,"_ I responded.


	16. Her Nest

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ITS FRANCHISE! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 16: Her Nest

Jayla's POV

They turned to see us nearing Berk again. The two of us dragons flew higher until we were near the peak of Mount Thor. They looked at it shocked to see it as ice and not rock.

"What happened there?" Hiccup wondered.

We reached a ledge that was the entrance to my nest. _"Hiccup, Astrid, welcome to my nest,"_ I told them. They followed us in.

They looked around, the moonlight was shining in through holes I made but covered in ice to ensure no precipitation got in. Some dragons as we passed caves walked up in curiousness. It made both Astrid and Hiccup nervous, but the dragons merely bowed at me. I nodded in respect.

" _You may sleep,"_ I told them. _"I will make sure they do no harm to this nest."_ They nodded and went back to sleep.

"This place is just… wow…" Astrid muttered.

We entered the main cavern where they saw the hundreds of dragons sleeping. The Glowing Algae sitting in the pool for Mist to eat. The entire area was glowing from the moonlight shining in through the peak of Mount Thor.

"Who… made that roof?" Hiccup asked.

" _I did,"_ I answered, shocking them.

" _You_ made that?" Astrid asked.

I nodded. _"I don't like using my power to blind people like I did that one raid. I only do so out of defense. If I were captured by the Vikings, there's no telling what my dragons would do. They are extremely loyal to me. Especially since I made our nest with my power to breathe ice that I learned from my alpha dragon teacher who I saw as my father. I took in dragons that were hurt or needed any sort of help. I healed them and now this is their home. Where they raise their young and live a happy life."_

"It's… amazing, Jayla," Hiccup told me. "Now I understand why you stay here so much. This place is a place to be protected." I nodded.

"Jayla, why did Echo say your age is a reason you can't die?" Astrid asked.

" _Being a Child of the Ancients is a large responsibility. Not only raising a nest of my own. But if I die before I'm eighteen, the cycle of the Child of the Ancients would be lost for all eternity,"_ I explained shocking them.

" _Mama!"_ called all eight of my adopted hatchlings. We turned as they jumped onto me. They obviously were worried that I hadn't come back in such a time.

"Mama?" Astrid questioned.

" _These hatchlings' parents were killed by Vikings. So I took them in and promised to protect and raise them. I have become their adoptive mother. And I will never regret that choice,"_ I responded. I nudged Star who had curled up between my shoulder blades.

Astrid looked at all my hatchlings. She was quick to notice Mist. "Is that a Flightmare?" she asked in shock.

" _Yes,"_ I answered sadly. _"He's one of the very last of his kind."_ That shocked her. _"And here, we call his kind Glowers. His name is Mist."_ Mist walked up and looked at Astrid curiously. She leaned down and carefully touched its head.

"My family's reputation was ruined by a Fli-Glower. But he doesn't seem that threatening," Astrid commented.

" _Glowers produce a mist that paralyzes their target. Just long enough to finish the job. But they only do so when feeling extremely threatened. And they usually just paralyze enough to get a good distance away,"_ I explained. _"If they're not controlled by a queen like the one at the nest you just saw, that is."_

Hiccup then noticed Light. "Is that… a Skrill?"

" _Yep. His name is Light. Also one of the very last of his kind,"_ I answered. _"And you met Star, my little Night Fury, when you first met Echo in the cove."_ He nodded. _"The baby Deadly Nadder is Maya. The Gronkle is Ellie. And the two twin Monstrous Nightmares are Toru and Tora. All eight of my hatchlings named themselves."_

"Wow…" Hiccup muttered. He touched Star's head and she looked at him curiously.

"These guys are actually kind of cute," Astrid commented. "I had no idea I would see dragons like this."

" _Alright, you guys,"_ I called to my hatchlings, _"back to bed with you."_

" _Not without you,"_ Maya retorted.

"If they won't let you go, how are we going to leave?" Hiccup asked. "We all know you don't want Echo to leave the nest at the moment."

" _You guys can stay with us for the night,"_ I told them. They blinked.

"And what about our parents?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed. "Dad'll freak out if I don't come back tonight."

" _Well neither I nor Echo can take you,"_ Jayla responded. _"We'll get you down before the sun rises."_

"Fine," they agreed.

" _Then follow us to our cave,"_ the female dragon told them. _"You can sleep with us. If you need anything during the night that isn't leaving, you can wake us for it. We'll get you back before sunrise."_

That when Hiccup seemed to notice something as we walked. "Jayla, what's that scar on your chest?" he asked looking at it.

We reached the cave where the young dragons ran in and waiting for me to lie down. _"I'll explain tomorrow, Hiccup,"_ I answered making him groan.

That's when they entered. They looked around the cave in absolute awe. Hiccup touched one of the crystals and found them cool. "Wow…" he muttered. "Did you do this, Jayla?"

" _The stones? No,"_ I answered. _"The other caves except for the main one you saw have the same stones in them that glow eternally. I found them when making this place."_

I lied down and my hatchlings hurriedly leaned against me in every place I could. I wrapped my tail around them protectively. Echo came around to my back and lied down so he was against me as well.

" _Go ahead, you two,"_ I told my twin and human friend. _"There are a few thick patches of moss for you to lie down on over there. They should be comfortable enough for you to sleep on."_ They gave a slow nod, not taking their eyes off me and Echo, especially Hiccup. They walked to the patches and lied down, surprised how comfortable it was.

Echo laid a wing over me and my hatchlings making me give a small amused laugh. I did notice Hiccup raise an eyebrow. He seemed a bit ticked in a protective brother like way, yet a little touched as well. I lied my head down and Echo put his head in the usual position on my neck.

I watched carefully as my hatchlings quickly fell back asleep. I checked over with the two humans to see them in their own sleep, again. Slowly, I allowed myself to fall asleep; And I knew very well that if they tried anything, I would wake up to it before they could complete it.


	17. Plans

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ITS FRANCHISE! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 17: Plans

Hiccup's POV

The next morning, I was woken to a nudging on my shoulder. I looked to see Echo nudging me. Astrid was seeming to be waking up just as much as me. I looked around before remembering the night before.

We couldn't tell Dad about this place. We couldn't tell Dad about Jayla or Echo. What _I_ couldn't tell, is if Jayla and Echo were in some sort of dragon love bond or something. And it kind of ticked me off that Jayla wouldn't tell me anything about it, like she was worried how I'd react.

It might just be brother's protective instincts, but Jayla was only fifteen. She couldn't be in any sort of commitment like that yet! For the love of Odin, she refused to date any boys who came after her in the Village.

Yes, there were a few boys who came after Jayla. She was pretty attractive to most boys on Berk. The only thing that pushed them away was the fact she had a "bad habit" of causing trouble with me, though it was just her creating a cover. _And_ the fact that Dad was trying to keep them off of her, as well. Fatherly instincts still reach him, I guess.

But right now, I had to worry about getting back home before Dad has a heart attack from me missing. He thinks Jayla was taken by a dragon, for Thor's sake! I don't know what he'd think if neither me nor Astrid came back.

"Echo, are you taking us back?" I asked.

" _While it's still dark,"_ he answered. _"I'll drop you off at the cove. I can get too close to the village. They have people patrolling the streets too much."_

"Probably because they're looking for us," Astrid stated.

" _Come on,"_ he told us. I looked to see Jayla still asleep with her hatchlings. _"You're sister is planning on watching you from the clouds during the finals."_ I looked at him, shocked, as we walked out to the nest's entrance. _"She's devoted to protecting you, Hiccup. You are her brother."_

"Why does she want to protect him so much?" Astrid asked. "No offense or anything, Hiccup. But you are just her brother."

" _Her brother that has stood by her through everything and every change all these years. She respects you, Astrid, and is willing to protect you now more than before. But her respect and sibling love for Hiccup has her devoted to making sure he stays alright until she knows he'll be safe forever,"_ Echo explained. We got onto his back when we reached the entrance. He quickly took off. _"That devotion goes through all dragons. It starts as a deep respect. Devotion between dragons can be just as dangerous, especially when it comes to a female's mate and their families. Even worse if the female is a alpha. They will do anything to ensure their safety. And Hiccup, her devotion to you from all you've done and all she knows you'll ever do, if she doesn't see you as safe enough soon, may end up in her death."_

We reached the cove and Astrid and I got off. "Why would you say that?" I asked concerned.

" _Don't you realize, Hiccup? If you go against that Monstrous Nightmare and aren't able to convince the village the truth of us or the Nightmare attacks you, she'll defend you in any way possible. Even if it means fighting Vikings to keep you safe. And what happens if the Vikings catch her? What'll your father do?"_ Echo replied.

"He's right, Hiccup. She's in serious danger," Astrid agreed. "And there's no telling what your father will do. Even if you tell him the truth about Jayla, who know what he'll do to her?"

I turned to Echo. "Echo, you have to stop her from coming today," I told him sternly.

" _I tried, Hiccup. We had a small fight about it last night. I even suggested staying by her side to help. She threatened to control me and send me back if I tried. She said she wants me to protect the nest until she returns,"_ he responded seeming frustrated and sad. _"Trust me, Hiccup. I would do anything to keep her safe. But if she's willing to control me to keep me safe… I shouldn't even bother. But if something does happen to her, let me know. I'll figure something out."_

"I will, too," I agreed.

"Anyway, we need to go," Astrid stated.

" _Good luck,"_ Echo told us. _"And Hiccup,"_ I looked at him, _"be careful. For Jayla's sake."_ I nodded and walked off with Astrid and heard Echo fly off.

"Hiccup," Astrid called and I looked at her, "what are you going to do?"

"I'll figure something out," I replied. I honestly had no idea what to do. I had to try because of my promise to Jayla; But if that put Jayla's life in danger… How could I do that? I couldn't break my promise, but I couldn't risk Jayla getting killed.

' _Either way, I'm facing the Monstrous Nightmare tomorrow. There's no way around that,'_ I thought. _'I have to try and keep my promise to Jayla. I'll do whatever I can to keep her safe, though. I have to.'_

"What's our cover story?" Astrid asked.

"You found me walking out into the woods. Beat me up a bit. Then I convinced you to tell me a few pointers for fighting the Monstrous Nightmare," I answered.

"Why were we out all night?" she continued.

"You kept going with advice and we ended up falling asleep next to each other, by accident. And tell your parents to keep that latter bit a secret," I suggested.

"Good as we're going to get," she agreed.

We entered town just when the sun was rising and each went to our homes. I walked in to see my father sleeping in his chair. But as soon as I shut the door, his eyes flashed open.

"Hiccup!" he exclaimed. "I didn't know what happened to you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Dad," I answered.

"And what about Astrid?" he asked.

"She's fine, trust me," I answered. "We were talking about ways to kill a Monstrous Nightmare after she hit me a couple times for winning. I managed to satisfy her by asking her for some advice."

"You? Needing advice?" Dad laughed. " _You're_ the one who made it to the top ranks!"

"Yeah, I guess," I agreed. "But it never hurts to have some advice from other people, right?"

"Yeah, true enough," he agreed. "So what took you so long to get back?"

"Oh, you know? Lost track of time and accidently fell asleep talking. But don't tell _anyone_ that. It's nothing like you're thinking," I lied.

"Alright," he agreed. "You've never really lied to me as of late. I'll trust you with this."

That hurt. I gave a small laugh that was hiding my nervousness. "Yeah, well, I better get upstairs and prepare for this afternoon," I stated.

"Sounds good, son," Dad responded. "I need to make preparations of my own." I nodded and he went off to do his own business while I hurried to my room.

I lied on my bed, not sure what to do. I had gotten a pretty good sleep last night. That patch of moss I was lying in was somehow more comfortable than my own bed.

I then began to think of what I saw at Jayla's nest and how she slept when I woke up. She had such a peaceful expression on her dragon face. Whenever I ever found Jayla sleeping in her own bed, she was having nightmares. So I had never seen her so peaceful in sleep before. And her hatchlings were tucked into her as close as possible. It was just too perfect of a scene.

' _How am I going to deal with the Monstrous Nightmare if it risks getting her killed?'_ I thought. I noticed the light creeping up outside. _'How long have I just been laying here?'_

I stood up at a stomach growl, realizing I needed to eat. I walked to the mess hall and went to get some food. Astrid met me there since no one was around and sat next to me. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Worried," I answered in a whisper. "If Jayla tries to protect me, what'll Dad do?"

"That's the question, isn't it?" she replied. "But only you can do what you can do. I don't know what you told Jayla and Echo before, since it seemed like you promised them something. But only you can do what you can do. If something happens and Jayla does try to protect you, I know you'll find a way to save her." She looked around with her eyes real quick to make sure no one was around before landing a quick kiss on my cheek. Before I could say anything, she hurried away to get her own food.

"Okay…" I muttered. _'What just happened?'_ he thought.


	18. Finals

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ITS FRANCHISE! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 18: Finals

Hiccup's POV

That afternoon, I stood in the tunnel leading into the arena to face the Monstrous Nightmare. I was nervous and holding my helmet my dad gave me in my hands. Meanwhile, the crowd was beyond excited and chanted my name over and over.

I heard my father call to the crowd, "Well, I can show my face in public again!" He gave a small laugh before waving the crowd quiet. "If someone had told me that in a few short weeks Hiccup would go from being, well, Hiccup to placing first in dragon training, well I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad!" The crowd cheered. "And you know it!" He then laughed before calling, "But," the crowd quieted down again, "here we are. And no one is more surprised or more proud than I am." I looked down in shame and sadness. "Today, my boy becomes a Viking. Today, he becomes one of us!" The crowd went ecstatic.

I turned to see Astrid walking in. "Be careful with that dragon," she told me.

I looked at my dad. "It's not the dragon I'm worried about."

"What're you going to do?" she asked.

"Put an end to this. I have to try," I answered. I turned to her. "Astrid, if something goes wrong, make sure they don't get Jayla."

"I will," she agreed. "Just… Promise me it won't get wrong."

I was about to respond when Gobber came up and called, "It's time, Hiccup." I turned to him. "Knock 'em dead."

I walked out, placing the helmet on my head. I was silently praying Echo had managed to keep Jayla at the nest. That both of them were there where it was safe.

I heard the other cadets cheering happily. "Yeah!" Snotlout called. "Show 'em how it's done!" The entire crowd just kept cheering my name.

I looked at my dad for a moment who was sitting in his chair. _'Oh, gods, don't let this go wrong…'_ I thought in pure fear and worry.

I went to the board that held the weapons and shields. I picked up a shield, placing it on my arm, and grabbed a small dagger. I took a deep breath before calling, "I'm ready." Though, in reality, I wasn't.

As soon as the lock was pulled out of place, the Monstrous Nightmare slammed the doors open covered in flames. It roared out before jumping against a wall, crawling on it around the arena. It climbed onto the ceiling chains and shot some fire which thankfully didn't hit anyone.

It stopped on the top of the roof, ceasing any fire on its body. It turned looking upside down and noticed me. It went onto the ground in front of me. It began to approach me while I backed up slowly, standing maybe two feet from the tip of its mouth.

I dropped my dagger and shield to the side taking everyone's interest and concern. I placed my hands in front of me, still walking back as it just approached me. It gave a small roar and I heard it tell me in a masculine voice, _"Human… You seem different from the rest… Who are you?"_ It growled a bit.

"H-Hey, it's okay. It's okay," I whispered calmly.

He looked at my helmet and then back at me. _"If you are truly different from them, you wouldn't wear that hat."_

I took my helmet off my head, stopping movement and making the Nightmare do the same. I looked at the helmet before looking back at the dragon. "You're right. I'm not one of them." I threw my helmet to the side and to the ground.

I turned to me seeming calm and trusting me a bit. Everyone else gasped in shock and concern. "Stop the fight," my dad ordered.

"No!" I fought. "I need you all to see this. I held out my hand slowly. "They're not what we think they are." The Nightmare slowly inched its face towards me. "We don't have to kill them."

The Vikings outside turned to Stoick before my dad yelled in anger, "I said, stop the fight!" He banged his hammer on the rim of the cage, sending out a sound that seemed to make the Monstrous Nightmare lose all self control.

It snapped at me, barely missing my hand. I ran back and dodged a stream of fire shot by the dragon. I heard Astrid call my name as I dodged the dragon that was trying to attack me. She hurried in.

I looked as she threw a hammer that hit the Nightmare's head. It immediately chased after her. We turned as we heard Jayla's ice beginning to form on the bars of the cage. Dad had just opened the arena's main door when Jayla smashed through the ice and landed between all three of us and the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Jayla!" I heard Gobber exclaim.

The Nightmare lunged and Jayla grabbed him by his neck, swinging him around and into the wall. The two dragons roared as each other, one protecting the three humans and one trying to reach them.

I noticed all the Vikings, though, were watching with interest. After all, they were seeing two dragons fighting with one trying to protect three Vikings.

"What's going on?" a Viking wondered.

"Why is that dragon protecting them?" asked another.

With one last roar from Jayla, the Nightmare backed off and away from her. Whatever she had said to the dragon seemed to have scared it.

I immediately ran up to Jayla. "Go, Jayla, get out of here." She looked as the Vikings were hurrying in from either the walls or anyone they could get in and I could tell she was feeling like I was still in danger. "Go! Go!"

"Stoick, no!" I heard Astrid call.

I turned as my father began to run up with an axe in his hand. "Dad! Dad, she won't hurt you!"

Jayla got in a defensive form and roared in warning. Jayla lunged at her and she lunged to protect herself from the axe. She pinned him down and threw the axe out of my father's hand. My father gave a look of fear but she growled in his face.

Suddenly, other Vikings came and yanked her off of my father. She went to blind them again but one shut her mouth while others locked her to the ground.

"No!" I called while Astrid held me back. Dad stopped and looked at Jayla. "Dad, stop!" He glared at me in anger. "That's Jayla!" Everyone froze, including Dad. Dad looked at Jayla's dragon form, who gave him looks of fear and concern. That's when he seemed to see something in her dragon eyes.

Gobber came by my father's side. "Stoick, he's telling the truth. That dragon is your daughter."

"That's not possible," he responded, obviously trying to refuse to believe what he, himself, knew. "My daughter is not a dragon."

"Sir," Fishlegs called, "she is. A Child of the Ancients, that dragon, is able to switch forms between a human and a dragon. But they are born human. And the other cadets, Gobber, Gothi, and I… We all saw the Gronkle bow to her that first day. She is a human, but she's also a dragon. All in one body."

"Stoick, the only reason she came down from her nest is because she has a devotion to Hiccup. A dragon's devotion," Astrid told him. They looked at her, shocked she knew this. "She wanted to protect him from the Nightmare and every time he was in trouble, she protected him. Hasn't she?"

Stoick looked down at the dragon. "For now, put her with the others," he ordered. "I'll talk to her later." He turned to me. "Now, you're coming with me." Jayla was forced into a free dragon cage while I was yanked into the mess hall by my father.


	19. Truths or Lies

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ITS FRANCHISE! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 19: Truths or Lies

Third Person POV

Stoick threw his son as soon as they entered, making Hiccup have to catch him. "I should have known…" he muttered. "I should have seen the signs…"

"Dad?" the young boy called.

"We had a deal!"

"I know we did, but that was before…" Hiccup gave a small groan of confusion. "Oh, it's all so messed up."

"So everything in the ring," he looked at Hiccup, "a trick?" He turned away again in his anger. "A lie?"

"I screwed up. I should've told you before now. I just… Take this out on me, be made at me; But please, just don't hurt Jayla," Hiccup replied.

Stoick flipped to his son. "The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?"

"She was just protecting me. Protecting _us_ ," Hiccup argued. "She's my sister. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen her change myself. She's not dangerous. You remember what she said when you first met her as a dragon during that raid. Not all dragons are killer beasts."

"Say she isn't a killer beast, how would you know that she isn't the only one?" Stoick asked.

"She… She took me to her nest," Hiccup answered shocking him. "And no, it's not the nest the dragons attacking us come from. It's a totally different one. Trust me, one of her dragons let Astrid and I ride it and took us to the other by accident. And those from that nest and defending themselves, that's all. They raid us because they have to. If they don't bring enough food back to the other nest that isn't Jayla's, they get eaten themselves. There's something else on their island. It's a dragon like-"

"So you've been to the nest?" Stoick asked getting into the boy's face. " _Two_ nests?!"

"One is Jayla's and that nest is completely harmless. She protects her dragons and they are loyal to no end to her," Hiccup replied. "She doesn't control them like the… queen at the other nest. But the one at Jayla's nest, they don't attack us. They live their life with Jayla in peace. The one that belongs to other queen has her taking complete control over them. She forces them to do what they do."

"How did you find the nest?" Stoick asked.

"I- I didn't. Echo and Jayla did. Only a dragon can find the island," Hiccup answered. The chief went wide eyed in realization. "Oh… No, no, no. No, Dad. No, please, it's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen." He merely pushed Hiccup out of the way. "Dad, please. I promise you, you can't win this one! No, Dad, no." Hiccup began to run up. "For once in your life," he grabbed his father's arm, "would you please just listen to me?!"

Stoick flung the lightweight boy off his arm and onto the ground in anger. He looked at him with a glare. "You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son." He walked away calling to prepare the ships while Hiccup was frozen in shock.

His father just… disowned him. He was wondering if Jayla could hear that. If she did… Hiccup didn't think she'd care if Stoick died at that island. She would be too infuriated to care.

After about fifteen minutes of thinking, Hiccup ran towards the docks. He stood on a vacant one that and watched as the other Vikings clamped Jayla down with ropes, bars, and a collar. Added to it, they used a muzzle on her to keep her mouth shut.

Hiccup was so hurt seeing Jayla like that. She frantically tried to get out. He knew with the fear she had right now, she wouldn't be able to focus enough to change into her human form.

' _I'm so sorry, Jayla,'_ Hiccup thought.

He looked up and saw Echo hovered a good height in the air. Just out of view of Vikings that weren't paying attention. Hiccup could _feel_ his dragon friend's pain, his sadness, his fear. He didn't know how he was able to, but he could feel it.

Hiccup heard Star's call of fear. He turned as Jayla gave as much of a roar back as possible. Most likely telling her adoptive daughter to stay where she was. He then noticed the smallest speck of black stumbling in flight. It wasn't long before Echo hurried to intercept.

Everyone heard Star's cries of fear and agony. It seemed to pain them to hear it. Hiccup noticed Stoick look at Jayla.

"Is that your daughter?" he asked her.

Jayla merely looked away in pain and sadness. _"My adopted daughter. I saved her from a fate too horrible than even what you would've done. And she became my child. If I ever could, I would return to her and be by her side. Along with her other adopted siblings. All of which would've been killed by their dead parents. If only I could've said goodbye before this happened."_

Stoick couldn't stop himself from feeling a sting of regret and sadness. She obviously cared for the hatchlings she raised. If this was his daughter which he knew in his heart that she was, then he was tearing her heart apart. She was probably in the same pain he felt when he lost Valka, maybe even worse. With what he'd done, he wasn't sure if she'd ever forgive him.

Stoick watched feeling worse as she was placed on the lead boat. There were more cries of pain from other dragons. But none came and he noticed her seeming to focus. She was no doubt keeping her dragons from attacking to free her.

He then remembered what Hiccup said about her dragons… That they were loyal to her to no end. She was a chief at heart. Not a human chief, but a dragon chief. An 'alpha' as she called it.

Stoick checked over and noticed everyone ready to go. He then looked up and noticed Hiccup standing there, a sad and pained expression on his face. And he knew Hiccup wasn't worried about his father, it was Jayla he was worried about. And he somewhat understood.

Jayla had been there for him since she came back out of the blue. She had been his support and protected him as soon as she met him and learned they were twins. She was everything he had in his life.

And where was his father: Snapping at him, belittling him, everything negative that could be done. And then he disowned him. Stoick didn't know what Valka would say if she were here. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. But he was being cruel to his daughter beyond measure, even in his eyes, and tearing his son's lifeline away from him.

And he knew he should've been more respectful towards the white dragon, being his daughter or not. She saved his life along with Hiccup and Astrid's. She protected them. And what was he doing now?

' _No, this is no time for regrets or showing sympathy,'_ he thought turning to the task at hand. _'This is the time where we finish the fight. Assuming Jayla's nest doesn't come after us next for this. But, I promise, Jayla, as payback for you protecting our lives and my son's life continuously, I will let you see your children again.'_

"Set sail!" I called. "We head for Helheim's Gate!" We moved forward. I walked up to Jayla. "Lead us there, dragon." She looked down in submittance as they quickly were gone from Berk's view.


	20. A Call for Help

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ITS FRANCHISE! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 20: A Call for Help

Astrid's POV

I walked up to Hiccup as he stared out at the ocean. He was obviously in pain, emotional pain. He didn't even to seem to notice me when I came beside him.

"It's a mess," I told him to get his attention. "You must feel horrible. You've lost everything: Your father, your tribe, your sister…"

"Thank you for summing that up," he responded, his words dripping with sarcasm. "Why couldn't I have killed Echo when I found him in the woods? It would've been better, for everyone."

"Yep. The rest of us would've done it," I responded. "So why didn't you?" I looked at him. He stayed silent. "Why didn't you?"

"I don't know," he responded. "I couldn't."

"That's not an answer," I retorted.

"Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?" Hiccup asked.

"Because I want to remember what you say right now," I retorted.

" _As do I,"_ came Echo's voice and we turned to see him landing behind us. We noticed the eight hatchlings on his back. _"I couldn't get them to leave me and I needed to get here. Now, answer Astrid's question, please."_

"Oh, for the love of… I was a coward. I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon," he answered.

"You said 'wouldn't' that time," I commented.

"Whatever! I wouldn't!" Hiccup responded. "Three hundred years and I'm the first Viking that wouldn't kill a dragon."

I stayed silent for a moment and he turned away.

" _First to ride one, though,"_ Star commented to calm him. He turned to her and the hatchlings. They seemed to agree with her. The young Night Fury clumsily flew onto Hiccup's shoulder.

"So?" I pressed.

"I wouldn't kill you, Echo, because you seemed as frightened as I was. I looked at you and I saw myself," I answered.

Echo looked at the ocean. _"And Jayla is probably feeling that same fear,"_ he answered. _"If not worse."_

"Why would she feel worse?" Maya asked.

" _If that queen finds Jayla on that boat, she will try to kill her,"_ Echo answered sadly.

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

" _Because the Child of the Ancients is the only dragon that can control a queen or alpha. Not even an alpha cannot control a queen. Only a Child of the Ancients can control another queen or alpha,"_ he answered.

"So she poses a threat to the queen," I realized. He nodded.

" _That's why I came, Hiccup. I need your help to save your sister,"_ Echo told me.

" _To save our mother!"_ Light added.

"Alright, alright!" he responded.

"What're you going to do?" I asked.

"Eh, probably something stupid," he answered.

"Good, but you've already done that," I responded.

"Then something crazy," he answered seeming to get an idea before running off, Star sticking on his shoulder.

"That's more like it," I agreed and chased after him. Echo and the other hatchlings flying just above us.

"Astrid, gather the other cadets and bring them to the arena. I need them for this," Hiccup ordered. I nodded. "Star, go to Echo." She flew over onto the dragon. "Echo, come into the arena once the other cadets get there. I'll need you as a backup incase the dragons go crazy. But until then, hide in the clouds." Echo nodded and flew up as high as he could.

. . .

After a good long search, I managed to gather the other Viking cadets and brought them to the arena. I didn't know the exact plan, so I couldn't give them much of an explanation.

When we arrived, Fishlegs said, "If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronkle."

Tuffnutt walked up to Hiccup, getting close to his face, "You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon. It's me."

Snotlout came up next pushing the first young Viking out of the way. "I love this plan!" he stated.

"I didn't-"

Ruffnutt headbutted Snotlout away and said, "You're crazy! I like that…"

I pulled Ruffnutt away by her small pigtail that stuck out the side of her head. Hiccup immediately released a breath of relief. I came up to Hiccup. "So, what is the plan?"

We turned as Echo landed with the hatchlings. They immediately backed away. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you," Hiccup told us.

"Uh, that's a Night Fury," Snotlout commented.

"We know," I responded. "He's actually pretty cool once you get to know him."

"Uh, are you saying you talked to him?" Tuffnutt asked.

"It's rare that dragons can't talk to us telepathically, remember? That's what Jayla told us that first raid we saw her as a dragon," Hiccup commented. "Echo can talk to us telepathically. And he's actually pretty cool."

"What's with the hatchlings?" Ruffnutt asked.

" _They're Jayla's adopted hatchlings,"_ Echo answered, both the telepathic communication and them being Jayla's hatchlings in general part shocking them. _"They wouldn't let me leave without them."_

"Whoa…" Fishlegs muttered as he looked at the dragons. He seemed to be containing as much excitement as possible. "That's a Skrill… and a Flightmare… and a Whispering Death… and a Gronkle and Deadly Nadder! And then twin Monstrous Nightmares!"

"Talk about a variety of hatchlings," Ruffnutt commented. That's when they finally seemed to notice the baby Night Fury sitting on Hiccup's shoulder.

"A baby Night Fury too!" Fishlegs exclaimed. He ran up and looked at her as much as he could around Hiccup's shoulder.

"Alright, we can worry about this later," I called. "Star, head over to Echo." She obediently flew back to the adult Night Fury.

Hiccup nodded in thanks before running over. He opened the Monstrous Nightmare's cage and slowly led the dragon out. It was calm this time and showed no intent to hurt him. Everyone was impressed, though I was just happy to see the dragon trusting him again.

I looked as Snotlout reached down towards the blade end of a broken spear. He picked it up and before he could put it in ready position, I slapped his shoulder lightly and said, "Uh-uh." He placed it back on the ground.

Hiccup came beside Snotlout and grabbed his arm. "Wait! What are you-?" Snotlout was cut off by Hiccup's shush and telling him to relax. The dragon made a huff and Snotlout ripped away his hand from Hiccup's gentle grip.

"It's okay. It's okay," Hiccup reassured, grabbing the arm again.

Gently, Hiccup placed his cousin's hand on the nose of the Nightmare. The mighty dragon gave a purr of contentment. Snotlout looked at Hiccup in awe and happiness. Hiccup smirked and walked towards a bucket.

"Where are you going?" Snotlout asked.

"You're gonna need something to help you hold on," Hiccup answered and pulled out some rope.

The others and I turned to the other dragons that were held in the arena that Hiccup had at some point let out without us noticing. And none of the dragons seemed to have any intentions of killing us. They actually seemed excited.

Fishlegs was quickly bonded to the Gronkle. The twins each got a head belonging to the Zippleback. And finally, I was bonded to the Deadly Nadder. It seemed so happy with me already, shocking me seeing how much I was trying to kill it.


	21. One Last Battle

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ITS FRANCHISE! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 21: One Last Battle

Jayla's POV

I didn't have to bring them to the island. But I had heard what Dad did to Hiccup. And he took me away from my nest and hatchlings. If he died today, I wasn't sure I cared. I knew it was wrong of me to think that, but it's the truth.

Either way, though, we were at the nest. I could feel the queen's anger. And I was frightened to be here. Mainly because I was locked down and had no way to escape if she attacked me. I would be killed soon enough if I didn't get help.

I heard my human father say as he talked to his council, "When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose."

"In my undies. Good thing I brought extras," Gobber commented.

"No matter how this ends, it ends today," Dad called. He placed his hand up to those at the catapults waiting for the signal to fire. He quickly made his hand into a fist and the boulders were fired.

All of the shots hit their target. As such, a giant hole was formed in the mountain's wall. Dad walked onto the rim of it, hammer at ready. He gestured for the fire catapult to be fired. The boulder was covered in grass and flammable items, so they lit it aflame and shot it into the tunnel. It went in and revealed thousands of dragons along the walls.

My father gave a battle cry and the dragons hurriedly flew out. None of them were hit by the Vikings to my relief, but I knew why they were running and not fighting. The queen was coming.

"Is that it?" Gobber asked.

I fought to get out of my confinements and away from this place. Especially as I felt the queen's anger getting closer. Gobber called a victory.

But I immediately called to all of them, _"Run!"_ They all paused and looked at me. Including my father. _"Get clear of this place! Now!"_

"This isn't over!" Dad called. "Form your ranks! Hold together!"

" _No, Dad! If you don't get out of here, you'll all be killed by the queen,"_ I tried again. _"She's already going to kill me. Just get out of here now! If you don't, the entire village will be killed!"_ That's when the ground began to shake and a massive roar was heard from within the mountain. _"After what you did to Hiccup, you can do what you want Dad, but the rest of you need to get out of here! Now!"_

They looked at Stoick for his opinion. That's when the queen began to break out of the mountain, making all of the Vikings realize why I was so fearful. Seeing the size bit by bit as it came out. Stoick was already ordering everyone to get clear.

"Beard of Thor!" Gobber exclaimed. "What is that?"

" _That's a queen dragon, Gobber. And you've just made her mad,"_ I answered and they looked at me in worry. _"I'm already a goner. Get out of here! Now!"_

"Jayla…" Dad muttered. She was putting her safety on the line, wanting to be sure the village was safe. _'Hiccup warned me about this. And I was too angry to listen. He was trying to protect the village, too. Oh, what have I done?'_ I heard him think.

" _Dammit, Dad! Get out of here. Get everyone out of here!"_ I ordered again.

"Get to the ships!" a Viking ordered.

"No! No!" Dad called. I knew why as well. Because immediately after, the queen blew her fire and lit every ship aflame.

Luckily, the Vikings on the ships were able to jump into the water for safety. I was okay since my skin protected me from the flames, but I was still stuck on the burning ship. I knew the queen was looking for me as well. She was ready to kill me.

Despite my work against it, I cried out in fear. I noticed Dad look at me in worry. But he quickly turned away. But I understood that he needed to protect the people he brought. He brought them to the island. He had to make sure they were safe.

Stoick came up to Spitelout. "Lead the men to the far side of the island," he ordered the Viking. The man immediately ordered everyone to follow his lead. Stoick looked at Gobber. "Gobber, go with the men!"

"I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy," he retorted.

"I can buy them a few minutes if I can give that thing something to hunt," Dad stated his reasoning. He turned and Gobber grabbed his hand.

"Then I can double that time," my dad's old friend stated.

Dad smirked and nodded. They immediately began to attack the queen, who was scanning the ships for me. "Here!" he called.

"Oh no, here!" Gobber followed.

That's when the queen spotted me. She began to go towards me and I tried again to fight. "Oh no…" I heard Dad muttered in fear. He turned to Gobber. "That thing's going after Jayla!"

He noticed one of the spikes in the ground. He grabbed it and flung it at the queen. It hit her in the side of the head, taking her attention. It looked between him and Gobber.

"Come on! Fight me!" Gobber called.

"No, me!" Dad followed.

The queen just reared her head, preparing to burn them to death, But that was when a blast hit the queen's head. She stopped and shook her head. Out of the smoke came Hiccup on Echo and the other cadets on the other dragons. I also noticed my hatchlings on Echo.

" _Echo! Did you even try to stop them from coming?"_ I called.

" _I tried my hardest. But they found some way to lock onto me just as I took off,"_ he answered, seeming guilty.

" _I'll worry about that later,"_ I retorted as I heard Fishlegs give his analysis of the queen and Hiccup make his plan. _"For now I could use a bit of help."_

" _Right,"_ he agreed. He quickly changed directions, making Hiccup cry out for a second in shock.

"Found her, I'm guessing?" Hiccup called. He then noticed me. They quickly landed. "Jayla!" He pulled off my muzzle. "Okay, hold on…"

Echo tried blasting off the chains and the hatchlings were frantically trying to find a way to get the collar off of me, but the chains were as stubborn and practically fireproof and the color was too tough for the little ones to break. The queen swiped her tail and a sailboard fell down, barely missing me, Hiccup, Echo, and the hatchlings.

That's when I noticed something. _"Echo, get the hatchlings and Hiccup out of here! Now!"_ He didn't question and was quick to gather the hatchlings. He didn't have to grab Hiccup however before the queen's foot was dropped on the ship flinging both me and my brother into the water. I was just thankful my mate and hatchlings were safe.

I landed on the seafloor and looked as Hiccup swam down. He frantically tried to yank at the chains. _"Hiccup! The collar! Break the collar!"_ I tried but he was too close to losing his breath.

He lost consciousness moments after when someone grabbed him and yanked him up. I was barely able to recognize him. He brought my brother up to the surface and set him down on shore. With my brother in safety, I just layed down, ready to submit to my fate.

That's when my father came in front of me. I looked at him, studying him for any tricks. That's when it grabbed the collar where it was connected and split it open. With me free, I jumped off, grabbing my father along the way.

I pulled him to the surface and dropped him on the ground. He turned as Echo and my hatchlings came by my side as I shook off the water. Echo and I nudged each other lovingly. Echo called for Hiccup.

"You got it, Echo," Hiccup agreed and quickly boarded the saddle.

I looked at the hatchlings. _"Guys, hide somewhere clear from the queen. Do you understand?"_ I told them. _"I'll come back for you once I'm done."_

" _Yes, Mama!"_ they agreed. I gave them a small nudge before they ran off.

I turned and watched as Dad apologized to Hiccup. They shared a few words before Dad said something that made me relieved, "I'm proud to call you my son."

"Thanks, Dad," Hiccup responded.

" _Let's go!"_ I called and we launched into the air.

I looked to see Snotlout on the queen's head, Fishlegs on the ground with his Gronkle, and the twins on the Zippleback. Astrid on her Nadder ordered the twins to get Snotlout clear and they agreed, but were fighting along the way. Snotlout noticed them incoming and jumped at the right moment, the Zippleback catching him between their necks.

Astrid passed by the queen who opened her jaws, sucking the dragon and rider towards the inside of her mouth. Echo and Hiccup sped up and hurried in the air, Echo preparing a blast. Once they were close enough, my mate shot his assault.

It made the queen stop, but Astrid was knocked off her dragon. I was quick to grab her by her legs. She looked at me and I nodded at her. I lowered myself towards the ground while flipping her so she could land on her feet. I set her down and flew off to help Hiccup and Echo.

"That thing has wings," Hiccup stated. "Alright, let's see if she can use them."

Echo went as high as he could before zipping down to the ground. As he came to the right height, he shot his attack which hit the queen in the neck and forced her to the ground. Echo came to my side.

I told him and Hiccup, ensuring the queen couldn't hear me, _"Hiccup, Echo, I can control the queen long enough to give you the final blow if you keep her distracted long enough."_

"What final blow are we talking here?" Hiccup asked, quietly. The queen was too busy getting up again to listen.

" _Hiccup, you learned that dragons aren't fireproof on the inside. If distract her long enough for me to take control of her for a last second, I should be able to make her begin to breathe flame but not ignite it in time for Echo to shoot it and make the build up backfire through her body,"_ I stated. _"Can you do that?"_

" _We can,"_ Echo answered.

" _Then let's go,"_ I stated and we turned as the queen got into the air.

I stayed close to Echo as the queen chased us through the air. We then darted into the clouds. Echo wouldn't be able to be seen as easily as me, but I would still be able to be hidden in the clouds.

The queen fired at us and we dodged it, thankfully. That's when we disappeared in the clouds, keeping the queen searching for us. I stayed to the side a bit at Echo's order, only to come to him when I had gained control of her enough for the final assault.

Meanwhile, Echo was firing blast after blast at the queen, hitting her every place he could. Especially the wings. And after every assault, he disappeared into the clouds again.

Finally the queen had enough and sprayed fire in every direction possible. I came next to Echo, having finished my first part. He nodded in acceptance and we dived down towards the ground. The queen tried to get us but missed.

I began to focus and I had her begin to build up. I could feel her fighting my control, but it was a losing battle. That's when she had enough build up. Echo flipped around and shot a blast in her mouth. It immediately backfired through her entire body. With that in place, I released my control over her.

She noticed the ground coming and opened her wings to slow her fall. But tears and holes formed in her wings, not doing what she needed them to do. Meanwhile, Echo and I caught ourselves and began to fly through the gaps in her back as she crashed on the shore.

The fire ignited through the queen's entire body, making it explode into flames. That's when the tail began to fall towards us. It immediately hit Echo and Hiccup. Hiccup fell off and Echo went to save him.

Just as I went to save him as well out of impulse, though, the rest of the tail smacked into me and threw me through the lines of spikes. I cried out as I felt one go through my abdomen, but almost immediately blacked out before hand.


	22. Loss

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ITS FRANCHISE! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 22: Loss

Third Person POV

"Hiccup!" Stoick called as he searched through the dust and smoke. "Jayla!" He looked around frantically. "Hiccup! Jayla!"

He then noticed the black Night Fury laying on the ground, unconscious. Stoick ran as fast as he could towards the fearsome dragon. When he arrived, however, the saddle was empty and damaged.

Stoick fell to his knees, fearing the worst. "Oh, son… I did this…" The fog was beginning to clear and the Vikings were beginning to realize what had happened.

Other dragons and the ones with riders looked in sadness as well. Echo looked as he weakly woke up. He just watched for a moment.

"Oh, son," Stoick muttered, "I'm so sorry."

Echo could tell he was being genuine. He slowly opened his wings to reveal the boy in his grip, unconscious. Stoick immediately ran over and took the boy. He looked him over for a second. However, he quickly threw his hat off and placed an ear to the boy's chest.

Stoick gasped, near tears. "He's alive… You brought him back alive…" The crowd began to cheer including the dragons. Stoick placed a hand on Echo's head. "Thank you for saving my son."

Gobber walked up. "Well, you know, most of him…"

That's when Stoick remembered his last child that was still missing. "Do you know where Jayla is?"

That's when they noticed the hatchlings running in a certain direction. Echo quickly, but weakly followed them. Stoick didn't waste a second to do the same. But when he arrived followed by everyone else, they froze.

There was Jayla, in her dragon form, unmoving with a wooden stake through her abdomen. The hatchlings nudged her and called to her, trying to get a response. Echo immediately did the same.

Jayla's eyes opened a bit, but she seemed too weak to do much. _"Echo,"_ she called and everyone could hear it. The adult Night Fury looked at her, concern filled her eyes. _"Echo, take care of the hatchlings for me. They need you now."_

" _Jayla, stay with me!"_ he begged. _"Please!"_ Everyone could hear the fear in his mental voice. He was truly terrified of losing her.

The hatchlings immediately tried to help her up and get her help, like she had done for them. She looked at them, lifting her head the slightest bit. _"It's okay, guys,"_ Jayla told them. _"Stay with Echo. He'll raise you well."_ She winced before her head slammed against the ground.

" _Mama…"_ came a young girl's voice. And considering the young Night Fury was giving her adoptive mother pleading eyes, it was obviously her. _"Please… I lost my first mama. I don't want to lose you, too!"_ The other hatchlings quickly followed.

Stoick immediately handed Hiccup to Gobber and kneeled next to Jayla. He placed a hand on her face and held it gently. "Jayla…" he muttered. "I'm so sorry… Can't I do anything to save you?"

" _With a wound like this, I don't think so,"_ she answered, her voice getting weaker by the second. _"Dad, please, do me a favor."_

"Anything!" he responded.

" _Change,"_ she asked and that shocked him. _"Change Berk to see the truth of dragons. Dragons aren't killer beasts at heart. Dragons can bring people together more than tear them apart. Realize this and change, both you and Berk. If you do… So much more possibilities are there for you to see."_ She looked at Echo. _"Echo, I'm putting you in charge of my nest and to raise my hatchlings. And when you can, protect Hiccup. Don't let him get killed."_

" _Jayla, please… You're the one who deserves that responsibility,"_ he responded. _"Not me. I can't do it."_

" _You just haven't tried yet,"_ Jayla told him. _"Echo, I trust you to take care of the nest. Please…"_

" _A-Alright,"_ he agreed. _"I'll take care of them all."_

" _Thank… you…"_ she responded before she closed her eyes and released a breath. But… none followed. The hatchlings immediately curled into sides every place that was covered in blood.

"Jayla!" Stoick called. "Jayla, come on! Please!" She gave a small glow before her entire body vanished with small sparkles flying into the air.

But instead of disappearing, they went and flew around the baby Night Fury. The hatchling looked at it confused. The lights took form of Jayla. The white dragon nudged Star lovingly before there was a bright light that blinded everyone. It quickly dimmed to reveal the little Night Fury had white, intricate, beautiful designs covering her entire body.

The hatchling looked at her body in shock and awe. Echo looked at her and said, _"So the power of the Child of the Ancients has shifted to you, Star."_

Stoick was in shock, but the fact that he just lost his daughter and the sadness that came with it clung to his mind and wouldn't let go. He was barely managing to keep his tears from falling. _'I'm so sorry, Jayla. If I hadn't forced you here…'_ he couldn't even finish his thought with the overwhelming guilt and sadness that came with them.

He had to keep that promise to Jayla. It was her last request to him. He knew the truth of dragons now. He could change Berk for the better, he knew it. And the entire village just saw it, too. They wouldn't have a problem changing.

Star looked at Stoick. She could see he was suffering. But she didn't know how to help him at the moment. She then looked at Echo. He was their father now. And her adoptive mother trusted them to his care. The entire nest to his care.

" _When you are ready and have learned what you needed to,"_ Echo told her, _"you'll be the next one in charge of the nest. But you'll be fine, I'm sure. Jayla just said so."_ Star went to Echo and curled up against his leg, trying to stay strong. The other hatchlings quickly followed her role.

"Why don't we get back?" Stoick asked Echo. "Together." Echo nodded in acceptance. They turned to make their saddened leave with that.


	23. Epilogue

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ITS FRANCHISE! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Epilogue

Hiccup's POV

I slowly opened my eyes to a barking of a dragon. I was quick to see Echo leaning over me, seeming happy. He began nudging me, "Hey, Echo… Happy to see you too, bud…" That's when he stepped on my abdomen making me jump into a sit up position and hold it.

That's when I saw I was in my house. "I'm in my house," I muttered. That's when I looked at Echo, " _You're_ in my house." He began bouncing off everything excitedly. "Does my dad know you're here?!" It didn't answer and got in my face. "Okay, okay!" He then jump onto a rafter and sat there. "Echo!" He just looked at me.

I was about to get up when I felt it. It lifted the sheets to see something I didn't expect. Echo jumped down and came to my side. I carefully slid my feet off the bed and onto the ground. Echo came down and sniffed my new peg leg. But it was a special shape and metal.

Echo looked at me. I gave him a concerned look before taking a deep breath. I carefully stood up and took a small step, stumbling a bit. I took another and fell, only to be caught by Echo.

He helped me back up and let me lean on him as we walked towards the door. As we reached it, I slowly let go of his head, getting accustomed to the new leg. I opened the door to see a Monstrous Nightmare roar out and fly by. I immediately shut it.

"Echo, stay here," I told him.

" _Hiccup, it's fine,"_ he tried. _"Don't worry."_

I raised an eyebrow and walked outside. I was shocked to see it was Snotlout flying on his Monstrous Nightmare. He called for the other cadets on their own dragons to follow and they flew off. I looked around to see dragons everywhere, at peace.

I was in shock and awe. Berk had completely changed since the last time I'd seen it. "I knew it," I stated. "I'm dead."

I heard Dad laugh. "No, but you gave it your best shot," he stated and he came up to my side, setting a head on my shoulder. "So, what do you think?" he asked, gesturing to the scene in front of us.

That's when someone called, "Hey, look! It's Hiccup!" Everyone hurried up excitedly and happily.

Dad then said, "I told you: all we needed was a little more of this." He gestured to my entire body.

"You just gestured to all of me," I stated. He gave me a small smile and nodded.

"Well, most of ya," Gobber stated walking up. He pointed to my new appendage. "That bit's my handywork. With a little Hiccup flare thrown in. Think that'll do?"

"Ah, I might make a few tweaks," I answered making them all laugh.

That's when Astrid came up and hit my shoulder. "That's for scaring me."

"W-Wha- Is it always gonna be this way? Beca-" I was cut off by her kissing me. "I could get used to it." She smiled at me.

Gobber handed me a new saddle. "Welcome home."

I heard Echo hurry out and someone called, "Night Fury!"

"Get down!" another followed.

Echo jumped onto one of the Vikings' shoulders making them stumble. That's when he jumped off tossing them to the ground. Astrid laughed.

I heard Jayla's hatchlings call out happily and turned to see them clumsily flying over. I was shocked to see Star's new appearance, though. I then remembered someone I hadn't seen, yet.

"So, where's Jayla?" I asked. Everyone went silent and seemed sad, including Echo and the hatchlings. That worried me to no end. "Where is she?"

" _Hiccup…"_ Echo began but stopped.

Astrid slowly spoke up, seeming more than sad, "Hiccup, she died in that battle against the queen."

"What…?" I responded shocked and worried. "No, no, please tell me that's a lie."

" _Jayla sent the role of the Child of the Ancients to Star when she died. I don't know how, but she did,"_ Echo stated seeming like if he could cry, he would. _"Jayla's last request of your father was to change himself and Berk for the better."_

"They're telling the truth, son," Dad told me. I knew then that this wasn't some horrible lie. My sister was gone and that tore me up inside. "I'm so sorry."

"It's… not your fault. She had a devotion to keep me safe. She was probably trying to do that when she was killed," I stated, trying to keep calm. More than anything, I wanted her to be here again. I looked at Star. _'Star is the new Child of the Ancients. So Jayla is still here, in a way. She lives on inside Star,'_ I thought.

Star walked forward and leaned against my good foot, curling her tail around my ankle. _"I'm sorry…"_ she told me.

"It's not your fault, Star," I told her. She jumped onto his shoulder and wrapped her body around the back of my neck, so her head was on my shoulder.

"You truly are a Night Fury favored person, Hiccup," Dad commented.

"Yeah, I guess," I agreed with a small grin. The other hatchlings hurried over and surrounded my feet.

"Oh, a dragon person in general," Astrid responded in amusement. "Anyway, why don't we go flying?" I nodded and I got the saddle on Echo with the hatchlings boarded behind me as I got my new foot into place. Astrid came to my side on her Deadly Nadder.

"Alright, Echo, let's fly," I stated and we darted into the air, the hatchlings holding on tight. I may have lost my sister, but at least she could rest in peace knowing her dream of peace between dragons and Berk had come true.


End file.
